A is for Assassin
by bunnybabe247
Summary: After being betrayed by their agencies assassins Brick and Bloosom decided it's time to take down the people who trained them before they can complete their mission and take over the world. Too bad they can't stand eachother and even worse they have a past not even they knew about. Bad Summary please read anyway.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to do another Powerpuff Girls fic this mill be a multi chapter I am going to try and make it long but who knows

5 reviews equal Update.

Updates—I'll try to update every Friday.

I Do Not Own Powerpuff Girls.

There is gonna be a flashback later in the story Brick and Blossom don't know each other as of now they just mer.

XXXXXXXLine BreakXXXXXXXX

Blossom's P.O.V

I stood staring at the Building I had just Vacated it was Practically shattered from the Explosion that just occurred. The remains of the building rested in millions of tiny pieces, and no I didn't do this while cooking, it was a bomb specifically Him's Bomb.

I lay on the ground covering my ears very aware that I'm not alone but at the moment that is the least of my worries... I was just set up by the people I trust the most. 'How do I know?" you might ask .simple the bomb, I spotted it just seconds before it went off it was specially made by someone in my agency the wiring was the same and so was the set-up even the explosion was the same.

My question 'Why?' maybe they did it accidentally I mean they sent me to this place to capture a kidnapped agent. Come to think of it there was no missing agent I mean I know, well knew everyone and I noticed nothing.

I kept trying to convince myself of and error but it was no use I know for sure they set me up to die. Okay I'm getting ahead of myself now let me rewind so you can understand the full story.

My name is Blossom I have now last name because my parents were never in my life by 4 I was already through 14 different foster homes it seemed as if nobody wanted me even then I was an Intelligent girl and I knew for a fact that I would never find a family. That's where Him stepped in yes it's a weird name but he helped me a lot he adopted me and that's how I started my life as an Assassin, Yeah I know you wouldn't believe this sweet and Innocent 19 year old girl is a trained killer but it's true in fact I am the best, well that's what Him would tell me. I started training at 15. As of 10 I had the knowledge of a college student and the looks of a 14 year old. Him also gave me an enhancement drug when I first came but it had weird defects .For example now my eyes are pink and so is my hair, well its reddish which isn't that weird but I used to be a brunette. I'm getting off topic here, The point is I am good at what I do.

I looked to my left and saw the other target of Him's master plan he layed next to me looking at the building in shock .He finally turned to me and stood up staring to walk away. I stood up myself chasing after him...

'Why are you following me?" He questioned.

"Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?"

"Cause if you are going after the people that just tried to kill me I want to be apart of it." His cold red eyes stared into mine. Yes his eyes were red it's weird but who am I to talk.

"No"

"Why? You can't do this alone." I yelled. I was getting angry by the second he had a terrible attitude and walked with an arrogant feel.

"Because you're a- " He stopped as if he were searching for the right words. When I realized what they were I got pissed.

"What a girl?"

"Yeah last time I worked with a girl I almost got killed and based on how we just met I would say this isn't gonna work." He walked up faster but stopped when I told him I knew who tried to kill us. "That's impossible. You don't know Mojo"

"No it was Him it was a bomb made by my agency." He looked up clearly confused.

"But Mojo called he said good-bye and that he hoped I had a good after life."

"You think it's possible they're working together?"

"No based on what I know they hate each other." He paused and turned to look at me "Unless they're in it for something they both want."

"Like?"

"That's what we have to figure out." He scanned over my body .Before smirking and looking at me directly "I'm really looking forward to working with you" he said while smirking. The heat rose to my cheeks, so I rolled my eyes to draw attention away from it but guessing from his widing smirk I could tell he saw it. I walked ahead of him now forcing myself not to look at him directly.'What are we supposed to do we have no money and no where to stay" He complained.

"Wait where are we?" I asked

"Judging by the sign I would guess Hollywood." I looked over my shoulder and saw the Hollywood sign I smirked and ran off knowing exactly where I was.

I heard Brick's steps following close behind me.

XXXXXX House XXXXXXXXX

I knocked at the door Waiting for the occupant to answer but instead when the door opened there stood a blonde man instead of a women the guy looked My age possibly older he was wearing a blue polo shirt and some black jeans .I looked at him questioningly but he was looking at Brick.

"Brick oh shit is that you?" They gave each other a bro hug and pulled back both looking at me. Brick spoke first.

"You know Boomer?" Brick questioned

"No I know bubbles but I guess I got the wrong place, I started to turn away but Boomer grabbed my arm. I looked at him in confusion. Then he called out "Bubbles " Into the house, Bubbles soon appeared and dropped all the Items in her hand when she saw me before I knew it I was on the ground and Bubbles was hugging me like there was no tomorrow .Brick and Boomer stood there with looks of lust and approval . This time I rolled my eyes for real. 'Men'

Bubbles finally got up pulling me along with her as we sat on the couch. Boomer took the seat on the opposite side of her and Brick stood.

"So this is Boomer?" I asked. Bubbles nodded eagerly, she was always so jumpy and happy that's what I love about her even he business didn't keep her down. I brought a smirk to my face and gave Boomer a once over. "You are right Bubbles he is hot" Bubbles instantly turned red along with Boomer Brick stood there trying to hide an obvious smile.

"Blossom he's right there" She pointed out

"Oh I know. Hi I'm Blossom I have heard A LOT about you." His blush got even deeper.

"I'm Boomer I heard a lot about you too she really loves you she talks about you non-stop" He told me I blushed and gave Bubbles a side hug.

She looked from me to Brick and finally asked what I was doing so far from base. I frowned and told her what happened I've seen Bubbles mad but she was pissed now she had threw the remote to the ground and dragged me upstairs.

XXXXX Upstairs XXXXXXX

"Bloss what exactly are you planning on doing"

"Brick and I are gonna find out what Mojo and Him are up to cause apparently whatever it is they need us dead to accomplish it."

"Bloss it's only two of you and netier are invincible this is suicide."

"What am I supposed to do in this situation Bubs what if they hurt someone I'll never be able to forgive myself?"

"Yeah, Yeah I know you are always out to save the world I get just be careful." She hugged me and before I could walk away she pulled me back. "Why are you here, Is there something you need?"

"Actually yes .Can I borrow some money Brick and I are gonna be out for a while."

"OMG yes yes a thousand times yes " Bubbles pulled me out the room and towards the next door when she opened it I swear I died and went to heaven there were clothes everywhere all name brand o doubt she got this from her connection to the stores in the 90210 it's not a surprise everyone loves her.

"I love this place. The clothes are beautiful"

"Glad you think that pick whatever you want .If your gonna do this mission you'll do it in style." She pulled out a Prada suitcase and a small Gucci carry-on bag.

"I love you, do you know that?" She smiled and nodded .I immediately dug into the clothes picking things that were pink and cute. I knew bubbles wouldn't mind because she said, and I quote "The only Pink I like is you Bloss" which meant I could take all the pink I want and more.

By the time I was done it was 10;30 we had been sorting through clothes for 2 hours finally I zipped up the bags and Bubbles called Boomer to bring them down. When brick came into the room tagging close behind boomer his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Boomer grabbed a bag and before he could leave the room Brick stopped him." Blossom are you planning on carrying this everywhere"

"Is that a problem?" I ask. My arms crossed over my chest and my smile turned in to a scowl.

"Yeah as matter of fact just because I'm working with you doesn't mean I want to die while doing it." He grabbed the bags from Boomer and placed them on the bed. He then turned to bubbles "She can't take this" I stormed over to him.

"To hell I can't whose gonna stop me"

"Blossom we have no car don't you think it'll be susupious if were always carrying a bag." I rolled my eyes but I knew he was right.

"Thanks Bubs I really to appreciate this but apparently I can't take it." I pushed past Brick and walked downstairs. Bubbles as hot on my heels.

"Wait Bloss look you've done a lot for me so I'm gonna do something for you." She handed me a pair of keys.

"What's this?" I questioned

"Keys to my car." My jaw dropped and I immediately refused.

"Bubs I can't take this"

"Yes you can we have 4 cars and plus I bought it for you. Guess what Boomer knows a guy and got him to do a little update on the car." She took a long pause before jumping and shouting it was bulletproof. I screamed and ran out side to check the car. It was a Black BMW it looked brand new shine and all. It still had that new car smell and the seats were leather. I hugged bubbles and told her I loved her.

I went back upstairs and hugged Boomer he was taken back but hugged me anyway when he pulled away he had a smirk on his face.

"She told you about the car didn't she" I nodded and went for the bags but Boomer stopped me and picked them up himself and walked out of the room.

"So you got a car?" brick questioned. I nodded and he told me Boomer gave him some money to get us started and said we have to swear we call them if we need to. Both of us walked downstairs to see Bubbles and Boomer just walking in.

"We have to go we have to meet Butch and he's gonna be pissed if were late." Boomer nodded and him and brick did that bro-hug thing I hugged Bubbles then hugged Boomer before we could leave Bubbles stopped Brick.

"Brick I may seem sweet but I want you to know if anything happens to Blossom I will personally torture and kill your ass." She smiled sweetly and gave him another hug. I laughed and said my final good-byes before heading out of the door. Brick drove because he knew the area as we pulled out of the drive way we both waved at the two blondes standing at the door.

Right now we were headed for the Vegas area. That's where this Butch guy lives.

HOTEL

I sat in the car as Brick went to get us rooms. When he came back he looked pissed, He opened my door and led me to the hotel front desk. The man looked at brick and instantly stiffened. I rolled my eyes at this Brick just had to go and piss off some innocent man.

"Blossom this man has something to tell you" I turned to the man behind the desk.

"Ms Um there are only 2 rooms available "

"That's great –"

"No you don't understand the 2 rooms available are the honeymoon suite and a single room." My face dropped and immediately turned red in anger.

"Get me another room now!" I demanded

"Ms I would but there are none available" I gave the man a once over and rolled my eyes at how scared he was. I grabbed the key from his hand and headed towards the elevator with Brick close behind.

"You're sleeping on the floor" I said as the elevator doors opened

"Why me?" he questioned.

"You're the guy and because I said so."

"Yeah but I paid for the room" We stepped out of the elevator and I turned to him,

"And in what country do you think I would actually care?" I walked to the room and put my bag of clothes down on the bed I grabbed Pajamas that Bubbles picked out which looked more like lingerie. I rolled my eyes and smirked at her constant pushing. Without another word to Brick I went into the bathroom to take a shower after this long day.

When I got out Brick was sitting on the bed no shirt on only in his underwear as of now. I had to admit he looked hot he had a 6 pack nearly an 8 wit tight/hard Biceps I swear I was staring for hours but was brought back to reality when Brick made a low whistle.

"Nice pajamas pinky Bubbles pick it out." He remarked.

"Yeah she did as innocent as she may seem out of the 2 of us she will always be the kinkiest." I smiled at the thought.

"That actually doesn't surprise me. You seem like you would be a saint in everything you do."

"Yeah tell me when there is a time when you actually believe that" Before he could remark there was a knock at the door.

I looked through the peephole and there stood someone who I believed was a man .The hoodie was covering his/her body well but when that person turned I saw a gun tucked in their pants I walked over to the bag and grabbed my gun. Brick sat up at my actions and picked up his gun from the bed side table taking a spot behind me. I opened the door and the man turned towards me it was then I noticed this person was way to masculine to be women I immediately lifted my gun and pointed the gun at the man he didn't even flinch which made me assume he was a professional. He smirked and instantly did a round house kick to remove the gun from my hand before the gun hit the ground I already had the man on the floor with my foot on his chest. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Brick drop his gun and roll his eyes then he spoke.

"Butch you are so fuckin stupid." I looked at the man and narrowed my eyes before removing my foot and helping him up. When he was finally up he smiled at me.

"You truly are the best Miss Blossom, It is an honor to meet you my name is Butch, Butch JoJo"

END OF CHAPTER 1

Please Review PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

18 reviews for update

Sorry I don't own Powerpuff girls. Okay sorry I was really busy I just got new work and I might not be able to update every Friday but maybe every other Thursday

Bricks P.O.V

Blossom rolled her eyes at Butch's introduction and mumbled something about ordering room service she grabbed the phone and went into the bathroom. I turned to Butch and gave him a bro hug before we got down to business.

"So what do you need brick?" Butch asked taking off his jacket. I sat on the bed and pulled out my notepad.

" Mojo tried to kill me and some guy named Him tried to Kill Blossom so we are gonna try to find out why .We think it's like a conspiracy I mean why would they try to kill us we're the best."

"Brick you said it yourself you're the best and I've known you for years and I know you would risk your life for anyone incapable for saving their own .Bro you die for someone innocent someone you don't even know." He sat down on a chair adjacent from the bed. "That's your flaw actually you and Blossom's. That's probably why they had to kill you something they were doing you wouldn't approve of and being that everyone in your agencies follow your lead they didn't need a rebellion in their way." Butch jumped up again and pulled out his laptop. After about 10 minutes of waiting he turned the computer to me." Brick there is a gala going on Saturday this Saturday my guess is that Both Him and Mojo are meeting to join together the agencies. The only question is how do we know what their planning." He closed the computer. "We need to get in there. But how"

"I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna just walk in "Butch and I both turned to see Blossom sitting on top of the dresser filing her nails. Seriously this girl is physco.

"You can't just walk in"

"You underestimate me Brick. We need a disguise and a good one I think I'm gonna go blonde scale of 1-10 how hot do you think I'd look" she said turning to scanned her body and held up all fingers .she smirked and said her point was proven since both Butch and she think we should go under I rolled my eyes at how whipped Butch could be and narrowed my eyes at Blossom who rolled her eyes in return.

"Fine say we do go under how the hell do we get in"

"Brick can't you just shut-up and let me do the work honestly this has to be a co-dependent partnership so stop being so me, me, me and start being us, us, us."

"She's right Brick if you do this you guys have to work together."

"Fine Blossom what is this amazing plan you have to get us in oh great one" I said sarcastically.

"You know if your gonna be a jackass I could just call and say your still alive I would love to see your ass dead." She said to me then stormed off. Butch was now sitting back in his chair smirking.

"You know Brick I really love that Girl she is so fucking ho-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence? I'm gonna go talk to her tell her I'll get her a dress or something I'll try my best to work with her even if she is –"

"Standing right behind you" A female voice intruded. I turned to see Blossom outside the bathroom door arms folded across her chest "Fine Brick I forgive you and I will try my best not to be annoyed by your childish behavior, However I will need a dress for this gala so Let's go." She got dressed in a tank top and short shorts with flats. I put on my shirt and started to walk out the door when I realized Butch was still there, he said he'd be coming with us since he needs to do some survaling so we all left.

XXXXXX ARMANI STORE XXXXXX

Blossom's P.O.V

Brick and Butch sat impatiently as I tried on dresses in the Armani shop If I'm gonna play this part I have to play it right I have to make sure I do it right this includes my rich and snobby personality. This was my final dress it was black and stopped mid-thigh and had sequins all over the dress. When I stepped out both Brick and Brick stopped their conversation and turned to look at me their eyes widened. I smiled in satisfaction and asked if they like this one Brick nonchalantly shrugged and Butch mumbled a 'hell yes'. I was happy I could make them speechless that's how I knew this dress was to die for. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror admiring all aspects. Brick cleared his throat from behind me and I rolled my eyes as he signaled me to hurry into dressing room and put my regular clothes on. I obeyed; annoyed I stepped in the dressing room and took off the dress placing it back on the hanger.

Within minutes Brick burst the door open and entered shutting it behind him .Before I could protest he covered my mouth and nodded his head towards the door it was then I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Butch sweetie it's been a while what are you doing here?" My eyes widened it was Him. When Brick saw my reaction he nodded and removed his hand putting a finger to his lips, I just nodded.

"Oh well it's nice to see you again Him you too Mojo I'm actually picking out a dress for my girlfriend she's out with her brother for there Brother and Sister day so Being the nice guy I am I decided to pick it up."

"Ha Now I know that's a lie and by a lie I mean not true and by not true I obviously mean lacking truth. By lacking truth I mean you are lying" I heard Butch lightly laugh before answering.

"Well she had an ultimatum either I get the dress or no sex or we all know I would never last that's more of Brick's thing." I tensed at bricks name but I knew what he was doing he was making sure they tought we were dead. "So how is my lovely boy these days still breaking hearts?" I looked at Brick who shrugged me off in return; I rolled my eyes and continued listening.

"Actually we had to let our boy go he was going to be an interference with our new mission. It's too bad though if only he cared less but not to worry he didn't go alone you know Blossom yeah she was with him and might I say although they were at the top I can't believe they fell for the lies" Him laughed and the only thing that stopped me from kicking He/she's ass was brick grabbing my waist and pulling me back. "Yeah actually you missed the ceremony it happened earlier were out to celebrate we're buying clothes based on the money they had stashed greedy ones they were." This time it was Brick that had to be stopped. "So Butch can you do us a favor we need a little surveillance we know brick and Blossom had a lot of alliances so can we ask for some survaling to be done we don't need any attacks happening to stop us from this plan."

"Sorry Him I'm retired I swore my job off to please my girl"

"That's too bad but good luck with this girl I always liked you sorry we had to kill your friend." There was a long pause before Mojo spoke.

"Well it looks like two people are getting comfy in the dressing room and by comfy I mean-"

"We both know what you mean dear." Him said "I have heard of this happening but never seen it being done so publicly." I looked at Brick who was trying to urge me we had to do something his eyes pleading I shook my head refusing to be persuaded. He grabbed my wrist and turned me around putting my back to the dressing room door he mouthed an apology before bring his face to my neck he placed kisses along my collar bone which was easily accessible because I realized I was still in my Bra and Underwear. He dragged the kisses slowly down my neck before lightly sucking on some skin I couldn't help it I let out a light moan and immediately felt Brick smirk against my skin I know for sure he left me a hickey but right now it feels too good to care after 3 soft kisses we heard a knock at the door signaling It was alright to come out. Brick opened the door and I saw Butch standing there a huge grin on his face only his eyes were on me I guess he could tell I was confused because he pointed to his neck and then to my Body. I walked back into the dressing room looking in the mirror I was proven to be right there was a hickey just above my collarbone. I put my clothes back on before storming out of the room. Brick still had that smug smirk on his face and Butch still grinning I threw the dress at him and told him I'd be waiting in the car.

10 minutes later

Brick entered the car and sat next to me he was trying to hide a laugh I know it I choose to ignore him and asked where Butch was to which he replied he went to get food Brick put on his best poker face and turned to me and began to speak.

"Look Blossom I really am sorry but that was what they were suspecting if you would have just went with it I wouldn't have had tom act off of you."

"So this is my fault?"

"Yes" he remarked smirking

"Screw you" I huffed

"Gladly When and where." I knew he was messing me and after the shit he pulled I am gladly seeking revenge. With that thought I gave him the sexiest smirk and pulled my self on to his lap Brick being the professional he is saw all this coming just sat there hands behind his head waiting for my next move. That Jackass thinks he's so good. I removed his cap running my fingers through his hair never leaving his eyes.

"Here and Now" I replied. I kissed him gently on the lips wrapping my hands around his neck. To my surprise he immediately kissed back then again I am irresistible.

Placing his hands on my hips he pulled me closer and suddenly it wasn't a game anymore like it or not I really wanted this he is an amazing kisser. I slid my hands under his shirt sliding them up and down against his 6-pack.

A cleared throat caused both of us to jump apart pulling our guns out at the source. It was Butch I rolled my eyes at his amused look I turned to Brick who had the same grin on his face I leant close enough so that the next thing I said to him was only between us.

"I win" With that I removed myself from his lap and sat back in the passenger seat buckling myself up Butch handed me my dress and Brick started the car he looked at me once more before pulling off. 'Maybe this job won't be so bad after all.'

HOTEL

When we got back to the hotel Butch told us that When we left he saw Him and Mojo in the food court and they said they had to reschedule the celebration of our deaths because they had to do some cleaning up this meant the party wasn't for another month this meant I had to get everything ready soon from my hair to my accent we decided we should be from Russia since that's where the agencies did most business.

Butch left about an hour after we got back he said he had business he needed to handle but he would be back early in the morning to discuss plans in detail.

I got back in to my 'pajamas' and sat next to Brick on the bed before I could even lay down Brick leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Game on"

( imgres?imgurl= . &imgrefurl= /clothing/emporio-armani-fall-2010-rtw-strapless-sequin-cocktail-dress&h=429&w=300&sz=210&tbnid=GISgF71q8ev1EM:&tbnh=92&tbnw=64&zoom=1&usg=_qkixqNxt-BuXTxoWEN_9QuTUH20=&docid=W8M5U53TZIqayM&hl=en&sa=X&ei=u_dhUKXQBZOA0AG8nYDgDQ&ved=0CFQQ9QEwBw&dur=3390 )


	3. UNEDITED SORRY

Yeah I couldn't Resits so I'm updating anyway.

I Do Not Own PPG.

1 Month Later….

Blossoms P.O.V

I stood in front of the full-length mirror checking to see if anything was "Out of Order" My newly brunette hair and brown eyes (Contacts) Were perfect I barley recognized my self. The Red Dress I newly picked out hugged my curves perfectly.. My hair curled and tossed neatly over my right shoulder. I applied my lipstick and eyeliner before putting the applinces back in my purse. I looked at myself in the mirror once before exiting the room. Brick was standing against the hotel room door once I came up his eyes lifted from the ground I saw his eyes give me a once-over before he smirked and held his arm out for me to grab. I wrapped my arm around his and we exited the room. We went up to butch's suite and brick nocked on the door I took this time to admire his we were supposed to be each others dates he was also wearing red .His hair was dyed black and his yes brown like mine. His Shirt was red with a white tie and a black Tux.

Butch' s door swung open he was wearing a similar out fit to Bricks only his was green of mimicked Bricks actions and looked me over before smirking.

"You look Nice" He commented.

"Thanks, Funny not even my date complimented me." I looked at Brick who just shrugged me off and began walking off. I rolled my eyes and Butch and I followed behind him.

Gala

They really went a;; out for this thing they had Brick and I pictures posted everywhere When we entered we were approched by Dexter the Agency's head scientist his eyes scanned us before asking for our Invites. Butch stepped from behind us and spoke.

"I'm their invitation now if you don't mind." Butch tried pushing past Dexter but he wouldn't let him.

"Sir I need your invite" He said pushing Butch back, In an instant Butch' s face turned dark and angry. He grabbed Dexter by the collar and pulled him into the air. Dexter became alarmed and started flipping his arms around. Butch brought one hand to Dexter's throat

"Never touch me you little fire-headed jack-ass do you have any Idea who the fuck I am?" Dexter shook his head and Butch chuckled "Butch Nelson other wise known as your worse nightmare you know operation Bugged 2 years ago" Dexter nodded "well your looking at the man in charge I'm the Best after Brick who happens or happened to be my Best friend and if you don't let me in this ceremony right now I swear you are gonna regret it. Dexter nodded again and Butch released him.

Dexter took off the rope and let us through.

"Wow I love a man who can be so dominant. Such a turn on." Butch smirked at me and followed me to the bar. Brick mumbled something about the bathroom and walked off with some brunette.

Butch told me he always admired my work and wanted to work with me someday when he was just getting started.

"But now I have a new goal and that is to bed you by the end of the night." I chocked on my drink ad glared at Butch wo smirked in return. "Come on Bloss let's dance" He grabbed my hand and pulled me on to the dance floor. Now most of the agency is 15 and up so you can guess there was a lot of grinding on the dance floor. Butch put his hands on my waist and pulled me close I wrapped my arms around his neck and we started grinding to the music it wasn't long before I was turned around and Butch' s started placing kisses on my neck I let out a little moan and he smirked against my skin.. His hand slid down my leg and rested on my thigh, He began softly sucking on my skin near my collarbone and I let out a loud Moan. Still grinding his hand slid futher up my dress.

"Butch If you wanna seduce me you gotta try harder babe." He scoffed and led me off the dance floor. He took me up the steps I saw Brick talking with Mojo and Him looking relaxed the Brunette was still close to his side.

When Butch finally found a room he opened it and checked if anyone was in there. When he conformied there wasn't he led me into the room and locked the door . I sat myself on the bed and Butch followed.

He laid me down and straddled me he beagn kissing me starting from my thigh and went up to my lips. The kiss I had to admit was amazing and I mean even for a one-night satnd . I lifted my hands from my sides and took off his tuxedo jacket and began to unbutton his top .

Butch added tounge to the already heated kiss and grinded into me earing another moan from me ,I ran my hands up and down Butch's chest . He groaned and grabbed my hands placing them above my head . He unzipped my dress and slid it off with one hand . I took this time to flip him so I was straddling his lap. I leaned in and kissed him from his lips and down to his chest. One of y hands went below his belt while the other was used to keep him down . Butcj let out a loud Moan and now it was my turn to smirk. I pulled his pants off slowlt as to tease him he started to wiggle around below me and I felt him ready.

20 minutes later

Butch and I finally separated . I layed their watching Butch smirk at his mission completion.

"Butch don't start the only reason I had sex with you was because I haven't gotten laid in about 6 moths you were just a distraction."

"Trust babe I din't mind. You think it was wrong we left Brick down there alone after only being here for about a half and hour ?" He questioned. I shook my head and said he would want us to be happy.."

"Well in that case maybe we should do this again you know make sure we're really happy." Butch suggested I smirked before straddling him yet again before our lips could even meet the doors was kicked in there stood Brick with an angry expression on his face.

"We've been made" Were the last words muttered before all hell broke loose."

End Chapter

BLOSOM"S DRESS

imgres?q=red+cocktail+dresses&um=1&hl=en&safe=active&sa=N&rls= :en-us:IE-SearchBox&biw=1024&bih=567&tbm=isch&tbnid=WjDomCs-FmSO8M:&imgrefurl= red-cocktail-dresses-2012_ &docid=WDzSvmIJLAPFiM&imgurl= images/l/1205/red%252520cocktail%252520dresses% &w=500&h=500&ei=pUp8UKqXDsjh0wG96IHwDA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=112&vpy=163&dur=937&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=156&ty=195&sig=112491777534297308793&page=4&tbnh=173&tbnw=173&start=60&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:60,i:269

I know this was just A filler I wasn't able to update as soon as I thought plus I din't get many reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I know You guys are probably upset but I was one of the people affected by the hurricane so I didn't have power I was gonna make this chapter 3K but it might be a little under Sorry Enjoy And Thanks for your reviews and favorites.

Blossom's P.O.V

Butch and I jumped off the bed and quickly began getting dressed Brick closed the door locking it behind him . He went to the window looking outside I can tell he saw what we were hearing everyone was looking for us they were told to shoot to kill this meant there was a 75% chance we wouldn't make it out alive well that would be for a normal person they have to realize we went through every single one of these people in the agency we know their strengths and their weaknesses.

Brick finally turned to look at the two of us before Butch spoke.

"How were we made?" He questioned. Brick looked at me and smirked.

"Apparently Blossom has some memorable legs." He looks down below my waist then to Butch "Dexter said he would've noticed those legs anywhere, and the girl I was with was Morbucks daughter Princess. Apparently she's obsessed with me she knew me from the moment I walked in." There was a loud bang at the door and many demanding voices following. "Shit. We gotta go "Brick removed himself away from the window backing away towards the door without a second thought he made a running start toward the window jumping clear through and landing in the pool below with all the commotion nobody would notice.

Butch smirk was wide as if he was laughing at the danger he backed up and followed in Bricks footsteps only he did a dismount off the balcony. Butch hit the water with a loud BANG, leaving me alone in the room ,NO way I wanted to mess up my hair but there is no other way out I grabbed my gun from the bed and tied my hair into a ponytail I ran and jumped out the two-story window I landed hard in the pool but getting through the pain I escaped and ran to the parking lot . I saw a man looking from the window where we just jumped, The must have broken the door down.

The man pointed at us and instructed his men to go after us Butch and Brick grabbed guns from the back of the car and they sat in the back seat I quickly started the car and pulled out of the lot. We speed through the empty high-way breaking any and every law known to man 'well highway law' We were half way to Vegas when we heard gun shots.

"Show time "Butch mocked from the back seat both boys sat up and turned to the back of the car .I released the hood and they began the action. Brick unleashed a row of shots at the 5 cars tailing us. Only w ewould get the 5 car salute this was bad they really wanted us dead they wanted to make sure this time no mistakes were made. Brick instructed me through the mirror to move left, as soon as I did he aimed for the cars engines for the most part that would slow them down I could tell he tried his best to avoid killing them which is Ironic because that's exactly what they want to do to us without hesitation might I add.

Butch however aimed for the men he shot 3 in a matter of seconds. He was getting a little to cocky though cause after he shot the driver of a car and it lost control all guns were aimed at him bullets shot through our car from different directions we all ducked and covered none off us being hit. Brick sat back up and retaliated.

BOOM

A car exploded at Bricks shots and he seemed completely satisfied. The fight was down to 3 cars and Five men As much as they tried they could not hit the target Butch and Brick shooting at the men had absolutely no effect.

"Take them out" I yelled

"Blossom we're trying why don't you let the real men do the work." Butch said At those words I screeched to a halt and turned the wheel so that the front of the car was now facing the men. I let off 7 rounds each hitting the men square in the chest before I sat down and turned the car in the right direction.

"3..2..1" I counted down .The cars crashed behind us on my timing I looked in the rearview mirror to see a surprisingly smiling brick and a very Jealous Butch. "Butch they don't call me the best for no reason." With that I sped off towards Vegas barley hearing Butch mutter the work 'show-off 'under is breath.

VEGAS

"Okay guys I have a friend who lives out here she wasn't in the agency but she knows them well. They killed her parents" I got out of the car slamming the door shut and headed up the pathway towards the house. Butch and Brick followed close behind me.

As we approached the house the door flew open and a man came flying out.

"You sick son of a bitch I can't believe you would cheat a day after you told me you loved me,Get the fuck out " Buttercup appeared next to the man "Oh and by the way I screwed your Brother's and Your best friend word of advice might want them to give you some tips cause they were mind blowing." The guy grabbed his duffle and angrily walked away. Buttercup finally took in our precnse in a flash she had me in a tight bear hug and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Bloss how you been.

"Same Buttercup I was just taken out by Mojo and Him. Well they though I was and now they found out I'm..well we're not dead and they're coming after us."

"Those bastards work together now?" I nodded "what do you need?" she asked in dark mode.

"First I want to introduce you to Brick and Butch they were apart of the agency actually Brick was the one I was set-up with they tried to kill us both"

"Wait Brick as in Brick Jones" Brick nodded "Wow you're even hotter in person right Bloss" I frantically shook my head at Buttercup but she continued. "Me and Bloss had such a crush on you when we were younger she thought you were so hot." That was it I tackled Buttercup to the ground and we started play fighting

"Since were sharing secrects" I Looked up to the boys amused faces ." Butch you remember your first mission when you had to be a lifeguard the girl you saved it was buttercup here and she was faking it." Buttercup pushed me off of her and sat on me again.

"Same old Bloss" She then turned to Butch "You are an awesome kisser by the way" she stood up and led us to the door "Well I guess you guys can come in I made dinner you know for two but I found my boyfriend screwing another women so I kind of lost my mood for food, Anyway let's eat the discuss details of the missions and agency."

We nodded and followed Buttercup into the house. The two–story building looked small from the outside but it was far from it, it had beautiful chandeliers and a long staircase. And the Art was amazing Buttercup always loved art she said it soothed her and made her seem like she didn't have a tough interior.

"So since I know you didn't come here to visit lets get down to business shall we." Buttercup led us to the living room and we all took seats on the couch. "What do ya need?"

"You heard about-"

"How Mojo and Him 'killed' you " She quoted " I didn't believe it for a second cause if I did that wouldn't be the only death being celebrated " She remarked

"Well yeah so we tried to go under and see what they were planning to do but we were caught"

"How ?" She questioned. Both boys eyes turned to me "No fucking way the legs again Bloss I told you to start hiding those things."

"I did it was Dexter who noticed and that's beside the point. Brick wasn't that innocent ethier Princess got to him." I took of my wig and shook out my hair "We have nothing to go on I was hoping you could help."

"We do have something" all eyes turned to Brick "While you guys were upstairs getting it in I made a groundbreaking discovery."

"Which is?" I asked

"They are going after Doctor Professor Utonium yes I know repetitive but the guy is good he got so close to busting the Agency but every time we tried to take the guys out we would fail some consider him untouchable like us which is why it would be perfect to go after his weakest link" Brick got up and took out his laptop plugging it into the T.V and putting in his flash drive within seconds documents popped up on screen.. "This is Robin Utonium" A brunette girl popped up onto the screen she was wearing uniform, a school uniform I presume. She was laughing and seemed like she was having a good time. "She goes to ATP "

"Your point Brick we don't exactly have time" I rushed. He lifted his middle finger clear in front of my face a symbol saying 'fuck you' "Maybe later Butch kinda wore me out." Buttercup drink sprayed across the room as she laughed and landed on the ground. Butch just smirked and sat back in his seat shaking his head.

"Moving on" Brick continued" We need to protect her she might look innocent but she is the heir to her fathers fortune meaning she knows all about the family business"

"How is this our in" Buttercup asked seriously

"Well there were some spots left in the school" he smiled nervously. "Quarterback Head cheerleader ,so I was thinking.." He trailed off and looked at Butch.

"No Brick you know I hate school I have to learn and stuff and I'm not good with that why don't you go?"

"Because there are people tailing us and the Utomniums I don't want to risk it."

"Well how about this I was a wrestler not a football player. Weren't you the quarter back from our sophomore year though." He threw back at Brick .Brick rolled his eyes and took a seat next to me.

"Fine I'll go, So we still got cheerleader left "

"No way in hell. I don't do sprit " 'Unless it's in the bedroom' I muttered Buttercup blushed but continued "You should get Bubbles for that. "

"Well she's not here so someone has to do it." Everyone turned to me and as much as I hated Jumping around in a skirt I would do it for the mission I mean a girls life is a stake.

"Fine I'll do it."

"Great we start tomorrow Butch set up everything while we were in the car so we are ready to go" I was extremely impressed with Butch I mean getting background for to people that is probably as realistic as they come, you gotta admire the guys talent " Now Blossom we need to do something about the legs obviously we can't have them exposed for reason known so I was thinking maybe you wear something to cover it" I mentally rolled my eyes and looked at Brick suddenly feeling very mischievous I smirked at him.

"Are you saying you didn't like it and here I though you were at least a little attracted to me." I said giving my puppy dog eyes.

"You being attractive has nothing to do with this. But if you want clarification "he leant over and whispered in my ear so that only I could hear the conversation "we can always take it to the bed room but I doubt we be ready for the mission tomorrow." He pulled away and turned to Buttercup asking where the bathroom was shortly after he left the room.

Buttercup took the seat next to me and asked what Brick had said to me that left the one and only Blossom blushing. I shrugged it off and asked to go lay down. She pointed to 'my room' and said I could borrow her things she would give me a minute to cool off.

I sat on the bad and thought about all the lives I took what if they were just as innocent , this is why assassins are heartless ,I hate feeling guilty.

END yes I know 3 weeks like I said school is a Bitch and so is hurricanes but whateves REVIEW PLEASE


	5. Not Edited Sorry

Well I'm late sorry I had a serious case of writers Block but not to worry I'm back.

Blossoms P.O.V (The Next Morning)

I looked in the mirror at my new school uniform the knee length skirt came just inches above my thigh if I have to wear things like others then I'm definitely changing my style a little. My Shirt was tight around my torso they only had 1 size left not that I'm complaining Cause I look amazing. I picked up my Pink scarf and wrapped it around my neck. I 'm supposed to be in class by 7:55 and it's now 7:30 Brick is pissed he's screaming at me through the door. He keeps switching languages He's speaking Spanish now .

I walked over to the door checking my reflection once more I fluffed my hair put on my best innocent smile and opened the door. I swear I almost fainted brick looked HOT..er than usual .Damn he cute, He was wearing a white polo with a loose tie his jeans hugged his legs slightly. His blazer was laid neatly over his shoulder. As we stood there staring at each other for at least a minute somebody cleared their throat .Brick and I both snapped our heads in the direction of the noise .Butch and Buttercup stood there smirking.

"If you don't mind" Buttercup said "We have a mission to get to Come on Bloss I made you breakfast." Before I could protest she pulled me down the hall to the kitchen she threw an apple and a container of food towards me and finally a orange juice. "I'm gonna text you later but I did wanna give this to you." She then pulled me to her room.

Buttercup handed me a vinallia colored folder filled with pappers. "This is everything you need to know about the school such as Social classes and what not now remember you and Brick are Best friends so stop giving each other the 3rd degree and act like it. Now as the new and temporary cheer caption you are gonna have people on your ass. Watch out for Robin Sammuels she's wanted that captin spot since freshmen year." I nodded before getting up and exiting her I could I saw Brick at the door.

"Wake up earlier" Brick barked at me. I rolled my eyes and followed him out the room. Buttercup handed me a brown bag that said lunch on it. As she handed it to me she could barley contain her laughter I gave her the finger and walked off. When I walked out Brick was leaning against a silver Camaro. He opened the door for me and then went to the driver side. Now im scared first he has a brand new expensive as hell car and now he's opening the dor I gotta ask him what's up.

"Brick what the hell is up with you"

"Excuse me" He said pulling out of the driveway.

"The car, The kindness"

" Blossom sweetie any car like this will get a boy happy. See if you woke up earlier you would know Buttercup brought this for her boyfriend for their anniversary and since he cheated she gave it to me for the mission."

"Right. So how long till we get there?"

"Well we are already 20 minutes late" He siad eyeing me. I rolled my eyes and faced forward "We will be there in 5 minutes."

8 Minutes later

Brick parked the car and got out running over to my side to open my door he held my hand as I got out. There were a deccent amount of kids outside all were staring at us I always hated the title of New Girl. Brick put his hand on my lower back pushing me forward.

"We have to go to the main office" He whispered in my ear I swear there was a tiny shiver sent through my body. I nodded and Brick led me to the front doors. Before we could enter 3 girls approached us eyeing the hell out of Brick. He smirked at me and I mouthed 'statutory rape' and turned my back to the now very close girls.

"So are you the new kid that's like the best QB in England" The red head questioned

"Something like that" Brick replied in his perfect British accent.

"Is that your girlfriend?" She meant it as a question of innocence but I could sense the jealousy in her voice from miles away.

"Nah we're just really close friends"

"How close?" She said running her hands down his chest. "Cause I can be a really good friend" Brick smirked at the girl and just shrugged his he was just rushing the hell out of me now he's playing around with some teenage bimbo.

I walked away trying to find my own way to the office. As I turned down a hallway I saw a sign that said main office. "Thank god " I muttered

"For your precense hell yes every single day." I turned around and saw a muscular boy maybe 18 standing there.

"And you are?"

"Mitch Mitchelson. And you are"

"Late" I said turning my back to him.

"Well maybe I can help you out."

"Already found what I needed so bye" With that I entered the office ringing the bell on the main desk. A lady with short black hair appeared she wore one of the school's uniforms also I can't belive teachers had to wear it too.

"Yes miss?" She asked

"Yes I'm new I need my sechdule."

"Of course you must be Rachel Kelis" I nodded and the woman returned to me with a blue folder "This is your sechdule do you need help finding your classes I can help." I did not need that. I shook my head.

"Mitch Mitchelson is gonna help me but thanks."She nooded in approvement before continuing her work.

My first class is Bio room 243. The staircase was just ahead and there was only 17 minutes left of class. I walked up the steps and luckly for me the room was straight ahead.I knocked on the door and entered all eyes were on me and I simply shrugged.

"Ahh you must be Miss Rachel Kelis take a seat I assume your latness will not happen again."

"Never Again mister." I looked around for a seat before the teacher pointed to the corner and sitting there hands placed nicely on her table taking notes was miss Robin Utonium.

"Sit next to robin,robin raise your hand." She did so slowly and as I walked over to her there were a bunch of kids laughing. As I sat next to her she put her head down so I introduced myself.

"Hi I'm Rachel"

"Hi.I know you new so I just want to tell you I;m not popular you don't want to hang with me"

"Well I don't like popular people at my last school the girls were bitches and the guys were sluts" She gave a small smile." Come on I want to make some new friends give me a chance please."

"I mean I guess but if you ever want to break it off I understand."

"Never. Hey do you mind if I see your notes" She shook her head and handed me her book. After I finished copying her notes I handed her the book and the bell rang. "can you help me to my locker "

"Sure" She said quietly " I have a free period now anyway " I handed he my locker number and sechdule and she led the way. "Here you go" She said as we approached a locker "Number 645 2 lockers over if you need anything. Your next class is around the corner. I'll see you in lunch." She retreated quickly

"You left me" I heard a voice seconds later. Brick

"Sorry you were busy getting your flirt on and I'm happy I did I just befriended Robin." Brick nodded and leaned against the locker next to mine.

"Looks like we're neighbors" He said knocking on the locker

"What a surprise."

"Oh by the way the coach wants to see you apparently all cheer mebers must wear their uniform throughout the day" With that he pushed of the locker and walked away.

THE END

I know this chapter was short and a filler I JUST WANTED it up before the new year I've been so busy lately but have no fear I try not to disappoint

REVIEW

IF you have an issue please message me….also if you have suggestions


	6. Chapter 6

Ahhh I KNOW IT'S LATE AGAIN BUT SCHOOL IS A b**** THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SHORTER. I JUST WANTED TO GET IT OUT BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER AAND HOPEFULLY QUICKER BUT FOR NOW…..ENJOY

Blossoms POV

I finally found my way to the coach's office there was a line of girls waiting to get their uniforms, I put on my best happy face and stood at the back of the line I lined up behind a girl with red hair, I recognized her as the girl who was flirting with brick this morning.

Time to put my acting to the test. I tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"Hi I'm Rachel Kelis we kinda met earlier you were talking to—"

"Anybody but you. Why are you even here" I tried my best not to slap her.

"Well I'm here to go to school. I got a scholarship. Actually they picked me out of thousands I'm the new head cheerleader." Beserk's jaw dropped. I did everything in my power to hold back a smirk.

"Wow I din't think I could hate you more. Do you know how hard I worked this summer to get that spot just to now find out some stupid brit ( NO offense this is just a story FICTION) took it from me." God I want to slap her. I stepped away from her when she angrily turned around and stormed towards the coach.

After minutes of yelling the coach brought me to the front of the line apologizing on Beserk's behalf " We are happy to have you here" She told me " Practice later at 4 okay" With a huge smile she walked out of the room leaving us to change.

Okay my outfit was a little small but just the top. I walked out and looked in the mirror I looked hot. I tied my hair in a ponytail and took a picture sending it to Butch and Buttercup. I finally was ready to leave I grabbed my stuff put on my best hyper face and walked out. As I left I saw Brick laying against the locker across from the locker room. When he saw me he smirked and gave my body a once over.

"You look nice" I rolled my eyes and started walking. "Even from behind" I stopped abruptly and turned towards him,

"So I just look nice I worked hard on this look Brick. " I said running my hand down his chest. If he could play so could I and I always play to win problem is so does he.

"Well I would say you look fuckable but you know this is high school." My eyes widened in surprise and he smirked walking off. Fine he got the last word this time but believe me it won't happen again.,

I passed a mirror on my way to the lunchroom and stopped looking I saw that I looked just like my mother. Well that's what everyone always said and even though my dad wasn't my real dad I loved like one. A tear rolled down my cheek as I remembered the last time I saw them.

FLASHBACK (3rd person POV)

"Blossom, Kenny breakfast

A nine year old Blossom and a seven year old Kenny came running down the steps pushing each other out the way

"Move bitch" Kenny yelled just to receive a blow to the back of the head

"Boy I told you not to use that language"

"Sorry ma"

"Now sit and eat we have a big day ahead of us:

It was winter break so Blossom and Kenny were off from school and today was Blossom's birthday he was turning 10 and was happy about that

"Morning Children, happy birthday Bloss how does it feel to be the big 1 0.

"Good I guess I just better live past 62 because the gov-"

Blossom was cut off by his family finishing her sentence , Blossom looked down at her food and then left the table obviously going to start her intense workout.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

Blossom heard the knock at her door she rolled her eyes obviously annoyed. "Come in "Blossom yelled swinging her nun chucks

"Wow you're really getting good with those nun chucks"

"Yeah I guess"

"What's wrong Bloss"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Why"

"Ma I just don't"

"Look I'm sorry "

"About what"

"I just don't want you to think we don't care about you"

"Whatever"

"Look I just…..Love you so much

Blossom stopped and turned to look at her mother

"I love you-

BANG BANG

Blossom was cut off by a gunshot blasting through his mothers head

"Ma" Blossom shook her mom but she didn't wake up

"Kenny Dad"

Blossom ran downstairs to see her father on the floor and Kenny coved in his blood

"Blossom he's dead was all Kenny could say

FLASHBACK END

Blossom POV

I wiped my eyes I usually never cry but that's the one thing that gets me at the worst moments I think about them how they were murdered I always wanted vengeance it wasn't until I was 13 that I found out the peson I had put all my trust in had killed my parents. I always swore I'd kill Mojo and now is my chance. I only stayed with him because I needed to get better I worked night and day just so I could get him, torture him make him feel like I did, Take everything away from him like he did to me. I was seriously on some _Nikita _shit right now.

Standing up I wiped my face and took out my hair I shook it out so the hair fell to my breast . It's wavy feature made me seem older I smiled and walked away towards the sound of loud teens and the smell of bad food.

When I arrived to the lunchroom I immediately spotted Brick he was talking to Mitch the boy I met earlier they both looked at me and smirked (creepy I know) I flipped my hair and walked over to a table where Robin was sitting all alone. I can't beleive that stupid Bitch besrek took all of her friends she looks so lonely.

I sat across from Robin who looked at me in surprise. " I told you I wasn't going anywhere " I said to her she smiled and looked back down to her food.,

END

REVIEW PLEASE I'll try to update sooner.


	7. Chapter 7

Next Chapter was soon…Told you I could do it .

I just want to thank all the people who favorited, reviewed and followed this story/me thanks so much.

NOW ON TO THE STORY

Blossoms P.O.V

When the lunch bell rang robin and I walked to our next class together. Somebody walked up behind me and put their arm around my shoulder. I looked to see Brick walking with a huge smirk on his face.

"Hi I'm Brandon Domato. It's like that potato, potato thing you Americans say but it's the potato part." Robin looked up from the ground slightly taking Bricks hand and shaking it.

"I'm Robin, Robin Utonium"

"Oh I know who you are , you are the reason Blossoms a cheerleader she idolizes you." Robin blushed

"Well my cheer career is over Beserk made that really clear."

"That's sad you looked really nice in that outfit" I rolled my eyes before I spoke.

"God Brandon you are such a pig"

"Don't worry Rach you look hot to. I can't wait to see you do all the flips your skirt going every which way. Robin you sure you don't want to join again." She blushed again and quickly shook her head.

"Sorry Robin Brandon here is what you call a player."

"It's fine I'm used to it" She paused to tie up her hair. "So is Brandon your boyfriend?" I shook my head.

"We've been best friends for like years he wants to be but is to afraid to admit it" Brick scoffed from behind me.

"Yeah that's what she thinks you should see all the times she snuggles up to me in the bed she practically rapes me" Robin laughed at our banter before stopping at a classroom door. The bell didn't ring yet so we just took our seats and continued talking. Not long after we started talking. Beserk and her Crew walked in. When they spotted Brick they rushed over to our table pushing up their boobs and flipping their hair.

"Hey Brandon you look so hot it's like you got hotter in the past 3 hours" They giggled. I looked at Robin who rolled her eyes. She pushed her chair back and before she could get away Beserk stopped her.

"Awe the little loser upset we stole her crush" her posse laughed and I stood up standing next to Robin

"Look I know I'm like your team member and all but you will not talk to my friend like that." Brick stood up standing between us.

"What's wrong you jealous too I can't see why you guys are just friends, I bet you wanna be more that's why your top is about 1 size to small. Did you do that purposely trying to get his attention , but really you look like slut I can't see why he or any other guy would ever want you, you are a piece of good for nothing trash." When she finished her rant her friends were holding back laughs and I started crying….Haha yeah right I lunged at the girl but Brick and his stupid quick reflexes caught me ' leave it alone Bloss you can't get in a fight on your first day let alone kill her' I smirked and began dragging me outside Robin following close behind.

"thanks for standing up for me Rachel it meant a lot." I smiled and hugged her.

"Look I'm gonna go home can't go in there without wanting to kill her and I don't want to get in trouble." They both nodded I told Brick to find another ride home to which Robin said she would be happy to do.

Brick handed me the keys and hugged me good-bye he slipped a file in my bag and walked back into the room with Robin.

HOME

When I got to the house Buttercup and Butch were playing MarioKart each shouting at each other.

"Hey" I yelled. Buttercup paused the game and walked over to me looking at my uniform.

"Wow you look so hot even I would bang you" She said I smiled Butch approached us and said.

"Well you know I like the way your clothes look on you even though I much rather see them off" Fuck this dude was so sexy I wouldn't mind taking him up on that.

"So what happened? " Buttercup inturrpted "Why are you here so early?"

"Well" I replied " I Went to the school Brick was flirting with some girl I met this guy. Then got my sechdule and went to class and found Robin I befriended her then I went to get my Uniform changed and then went to lunch. Then walked to class with Brick and Robin now tell me why Bricks new fanbase tried to Bitch on me I would have beat her up but Brick said I couldn't after that he dragged me out of the room and me holding my grudge never got over the Bitch so I came home"

Both of them started at me mouths open Buttercup ended the silence. "How is Brick getting home?"

"Robin" They looked at me and smiled saying well done I thanked them and walked upstairs wanting to get out of this uniform.

I pulled on a oversized shirt and shorts and sat on my bed pulling out the file Brick handed me.

It was Robin's school file.

ROBIN UTONIUM

D.O.B- January 5 1995

Attendence-Perfect

Then it went in to her home life.

seems to have little contact with her father she rarely sees him but is 100% okay with it.

I never finished because I dozed off.

FLASHBACK/DREAM

"Mommy…Daddy where are you-Hello"

BANG

""AHHHHHHHH"

"Shut up little girl"

"Leave me alone"

"We can't do that …you see we just killed your parents and you have nowhere left to go"

"What …Why the HELL would you do that?"

"Wow such Big language for such a small girl….MAKE sure you tape her mouth first"

: STOP, STOP…Please stop"

"Don't worry where we're going you are going to be just fine…Throw her in the van. NOW"

SLAM.

I Jumped out of my sleep panting it was 7 o,clock I got out of bed to go get some water. Brick was sitting on the couch making out with Beserk. I spat out my water when I realized what I just thought.

Before I could scream there was a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Blossom um.. I brought you homework Brick said we were in all the same classes so I figured I do it or a friend" She said unsure. I nodded agreeing with her.

"You drove him here with Beserk. You have serious control I personally would have exploded." Robin laughed.

"Well she made me sit in the back , she didn't want to be seen with me." She frowned 'oh hell no' I thought. I got up off the counter and before I could even storm in the living room someone pulled me back. I turned to see Butch and Buttercup I have no idea when the hell they got here.

"Blo—I mean Rach you don't want to cause a scene with your guest here" Buttercup said "Hi I'm Rachel's friend Daisy" She held out her hand

"I'm Robin and I really love your name it's pretty" Buttercup smiled and elbowed Butch to introduce himself.

"Oh I'm Damon" Butch repeated Buttercups actions " And you are extremely hot" Robin blushed. "Do you have a boyfriend?" He smirked

"No. I wish" Robin muttered the last part.

"Are you a virgin. Cause we could have a lot of fun before you leave" I rolled my eyes. Blunt much if I wasn't in character I would beat his ass.

Buttercup slapped the back of his head." Damon leave her alone that's personal." Robin just shrugged.

"No it's fine I'll answer." She turned to Butch "No I am not a virgin. But I'm not the type of girl to sleep with a guy without getting to know him first."

"That's to bad."

"Sorry Robin he can be a perv sometimes. Anyway you want to stay for dinner?"

"Is that okay. Will your parents mind"

"My parents died a few years back" The first honest words I spoke to this girl.

Robin's smile drops and she stumbles over her words to apologize. I tell her it's fine but she still looks worried she told me she had to call her dad first and then she would tell me. Robin walked out of the kitchen and out the front door to sit on the porch.

Brick came in with Berserk on his arm. Great I still can't drop this good-girl act at least with Robin I actually like it.

"Are you like a stalker of something?"

"No. Are you I live here"

"Brandon you didn't tell me she was your maid" I rolled my eyes and grabbed an apple "I mean she isn't even pretty. To be honest she's kida looks like one of thoese people you see on the corner I mean look at her outfit." The apple in my hand bust as I squeeze it. "Awe is little Rachel mad" she giggled "Come on Brandon walk me to the car. Wait let me use the bathroom first." She walked away and Buttercup walked up to me.

"Babe you okay " I smiled

"Of course Buttercup. I have to go do my homework . When Robin comes send her to my room" I stared walking out the door but stopped by Brick "Oh and if you gonna have your little ho over make sure you keep her on a leash afterall every cheerleader has a dark side and I just happen to be one of the worst."

I walked up the steps and into my room placing all of the things Robin gave me on my bed. Minutes later Buttercup came in to tell me dinner was ready and Robin just came back.

DOWNSTAIRS

I walked into the dining room to see that Berserk was still there I looked at Brick who smirked at me. Fine if he wants to play bring only seat left was between Robin and Berserk so I took it Berserk looked at me in a nasty way.

"Hey Brandon you wanna switch I don't want to catch a disease." She commented." You know. Rachel nobody will listen to you they think that you will be a terrible leader and so do I. I mean I am the most popular girl in school and yet you win head cheerleader some stupid bitch" I rolled my eyes I didn't even start to eat yet and she already is bitching.

Finally she was quiet I dug into Buttercups famous chicken Alfredo it was delicious as usual. As I finished Berserk handed me her plate.

"Thanks. Oh and I want more water so hurry up" That was it I grabbed my glass and before I could do anything someone stopped me again but this time it wasn't Butch or Buttercup not even Brick oh no it was Robin.

"Look Berserk this is Blossoms house and you can't just come in here and disrespect her you are being such a bitch gosh I never should have let my guard down you took it all away from me I don't see how anyone could like such an insensitive little whore" With that she stormed out everyone had a look of shock across their faces. I laughed and walked out to get Robin.

As soon as I walked on the front porch she spoke.

"You wanna know who I lost my virginity to" she looked at me and I shrugged "It was Mitch"

"Mitchelson. I met him today " I said

"Yeah we used to be best friends and it kinda just happened. But after he told me he loved me, that's when Berserk came and she ruined my life she turned everyone against me" I saw A tear roll down her face. "The worst part is I said it back to him and now I'm the one that get's left behind , from the moment she came she's made my life hell I don't know why I tried dying so many times I just couldn't do it and it wasn't even for me every time I tried Mitch would text me saying how sorry he was perfect with timing guess I took it as a sign." Tears were streaming down he face now she sat down and I took the spot next to her hugging her from the side " Does that make me stupid I mean do you think he actually loved me" I shrugged.

"How about we find out"

"What do you mean?"

"We are gonna get the money to dress down tomorrow and make you look irresitable, More so than usual then you are gonna show up to school with a boy and if Mitch get's jealous we will have all of our answers"

"Beautiful plan but Rachel I know no boys"

"But I do" I smirked and dragged her back inside where Brick was walking Berserk to the door . I gave her the finger as she walked out the door then rolled my eyes at Brick.

We went into the Kitchen to see Butch cleaning up. "Damon where is Daisy? " I asked

"Shower. You need something?" He asked looking at Robin.

"Yeah we are gonna dress down tomorrow and Robin want to see if she can make this guy jealous so we need a guy to be with her."

"And you thought of me. That's fine anything to be with you babe." He winked at Robin.

"Robin don't worry about him he's joking don't worry " She smiled "You can stay here tonight if you want it will be our first official sleepover. "

Robin nodded.

NEXT MORNING

I got up extra early to help Robin get ready she is actually really nice and I am really beginning to like her by the time I was done with her hair and make-up it was time to go so I wound up giving her one of my sexiest outfits and I just put on my cheerleading uniform.

We rushed downstairs to find Butch and Brick waiting I'm not gonna lie just in regular clothes they look sexy as hell. I smiled at their open mouths when they looked at Robin.

"How did I do boys you think this look will do" They nodded unable to speak. "Good let's go"

SCHOOL

We all got out of the car and Brick walked ahead to distract Berserk because she could destroy this whole plan. I on the other hand tried to convince Robin everything would be okay and that 'Damon' wouldn't go overboard. She nodded signaling she was ready. I looked away from them and stopped when I spotted Mitch he was looking in our direction specifically at Robin he had a lovesick look on his faced already I could tell he was in love with her but I want to see the Bitch squirm for what he did to her .

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Butch cup Robin's cheek as they both leaned in the kiss was slow and meant to look loving trust me they were very convincing. I looked back to see Mitch's face he looked pissed he took the girl off his lap and stormed into the school.

"Mission accomplished" I said. They broke apart and smiled.

"You are a really good kisser Damon."

Butch smirked "Your not bad yourself." He said getting into the car Butch blew us each a Kiss and drove off.

"You really think he was jealous?" I nodded

"He was looking at you like you were his one and only it was actually cute." She blushed " You really love him don't you?" she nodded

"More than I will love anyone else" I smiled at her and gave her a hug she cried into my chest repeating over and over " Mitch I love you"

THE END

Okay bad place to end it but it's still longer than usual Review please the next chapter will be in Robin and Mitch's P.O.V I am gonna add more Drama to this story

REVIEW PLEASE I already started the next chapter and I want 28 reviews to update please if you read review it makes me happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow got my Quota in a matter of days thanks so much to all the reviewers like I promised this chapter will be in Mitch's and Robin's P.O.V f to add more drama to the mix.

On to the story…..Oh I realized I haven't been doing this so fo now and until the end

I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS AND I PROBLAY NEVER WILL.

Now on to the story.

Mitch's P.O.V

She is fucking with my mind.

I slammed my locker shut after taking out my books. I saw Robin walk by me again she was walking with that hot new girl Rachel. I missed Robin so much we used to be best friends /Lovers hell I still love her. Her long silky brunette hair those gorgeous Brown eyes and that body gosh she could be a model. She had looks that could kill.

I hadn't realized I was staring after her until Brat waved a hand in front of my face yeah her name is Brat weird I know but it totally fit her personality.

"Why the hell did you leave me in the front and why are you staring after that loser she is not as pretty as me and she's a total nerd." See what I mean about the personality. I mean I'm no different I am mean but I don't like the way I act.

"Sorry babe" yea you heard right the brat here(Pun intended) is my girlfriend I need someone to get my mind off of robin. "It's just I miss her she was my best friend"

"Well to bad you have me and I am so much better than her and I always will Berserk is coming so I gotta go but I'll see you later Babe" She blew me air kisses and walked away.

"Fuck" I mumbled to myself no matter what I do I always think about Robin how I hurt her but the sad part is I love her I never stopped it's just after Berserk came she started Drama she forced me to stop talking to my best friend the only girl I'll ever love. I walked sadly to my class as I turned the corner I bumped into her." Hey Robin"

She glared at me so your speaking to me now. Why is Brat not in school today"

"No she is- it's just"

"Save it I have no interest in talking to you it's the first time in a while that I actually feel good about myself. You only talk if we're partners and text so you can take your speech and shove it up your-" I didn't let her finish I pushed her into the nearest empty classroom." Don't you get it. Dammit Mitch I want nothing to do with you" Her eyes began to water.

"How many times do I have to say sorry" her eyes snapped to mine.

"Really how many times. You broke my heart you told me you loved me Mitch then when a new girl comes you just forget about me you left me and now every day, Every fucking day you sit and watch as they torment me" She walked closer to me. "I hate you, I hate you so much"

I swear I felt my heart breaking "No you don't please Lea(Robin's middle name) don't say that Take it back"

"It hurts right" She smirked "That's how I felt you ripped my damn heart out and for what some dumb slut and her new posse I mean it Mitch I hate you " She stormed pass me and towards the door. I pulled her back by her arm and she struggled to get out of my grip and eventually gave up. "What Mitch you want something is it sex you gonna try to force it out of me you know I bet there's a camera in here you gonna show everyone in the school-" I put my lips to hers and slowly kissed her it took a while but to my surprise she returned the kiss.

It still felt like before fireworks and all that crap my heart started beating out of my chest then it ended she pulled away and slapped me hard and honestly I deserved it.

Before she could walk away I pulled her to me again.

"I love thee, I love but thee With a love that shall not die Till the sun grows cold And the stars grow old(I do not own this quote: It belongs to William Shakespeare).She looked up at me and smiled. "I'm sorry I will do whatever it takes for you to forgive me I don't care how long it takes I love you Lea" She wiped a tear from her face.

"I love you too" She said. I hugged her tight and the bell rang she gave me a kiss on the cheek and left the door closing soft behind her. I let a smile slip on my face, Before grabbing my things and leaving.

This day just got a lot better.

Robin's P.O.V

He kissed me , he actually Kissed me and it felt just as good as before gosh I missed him. His smile, His humor and His body gosh how I missed his body my face got red at thought.

"Robin are you okay?" Rachel spoke. Both she and Brandon were giving me weird looks I must've really been out of it.

"Mitch kissed me"

"I'm out" Brandon got up and left he sat at the popular table everyone greeted excitedly. My expression saddened , that used to be me.

"Hey continue what happened?" Rachel asked

"Well I bumped into him earlier and he pulled me into the classroom I flipped on him and he just kissed me he said he was sorry and that he would do anything to make up for it." She smiled.

"I don't think your telling me the whole story" She said in a sing song voice. I blushed "Okay he might have said he loved me "

"OMG tell me everything" So now all through lunch we talked about the kiss she said she thought I should wait for him to make the move to be sure he really wanted to be serious this time and I couldn't help but agree even though I only knew her for a few days I felt like it's been ages we stayed up all last night talking. She is the first real friend I had since Mitch.

Once the bell rang Mitch came over to our table offering to walk me to class which I gladly accepted. Rachel gave me a thumbs up before going over to Brandon.

WE walked in silence for a while before he spoke up. "So what do I have to do to get on your good side I'm dying here." I smiled.

"Well you figure it out and when your forgiven I'll tell you" He frowned but nodded his head. "So you Hit on Rachel" I said as a nodded again "Do you like her?" he stiffened.

"I think she's hot but she's no competition I mean I love you and only you." He stopped walking well here's your classroom. I'll see you later" He kissed me on the cheek and walked away

"That was so cute " I turned to see Rachel and Brandon sitting at the desk smiling. "You guys are totally gonna get married one day"

"What. When we were at lunch 5 minutes ago you said I would take time now you're talking weddings."

"Look he walked you to class, I mean he has a girlfriend and the whole school is against you and he risked his rep which you said is what he left you for in the first place that's pretty boyfriend worthy."

"What about from a guy perspective." I said looking a Brandon.

"Well Rach is right but I still think you should give it a little time" I nodded and turned in my seat as the teacher began.

AFTER SCHOOL

Brandon and Rachel brought me home after school I saw my dad's car in the driveway along with one more I hugged them both before I rushed inside.

"Dad I'm home"

"Hey sweetie " He answered I could sense the nerve in his voice from a mile away. "Are you okay?" I ran over to him and sitting on the couch was a man who looked like a monkey in a suit in my opinion.

"Ah you must be the daughter. You are quite pretty"

"Thanks I guess"

"Well we must go but the deadline is in a week Utonium so don't forget." My father nodded. The man left out the door.

"Dad who was that?"

'He's somebody from work sweetie" I didn't believe him but didn't push the subject. "How  
was your day"

"Actually while you were away I met some new friends. They are nice I stayed at their house."

"Oh really well that won't be happening again until I meet them "

"fine they should be here soon I invited them for dinner" He nodded and walked away I went to my room to take a quick nap.

2 HOURS LATER

"Your friends are here Robin" I shot up scared for my life I can't believe I slept for so long I guess I was really tired. I took a quick shower put on some shorts and a tank top.

When I got downstairs everyone was already seated at the table with friendly smiles. "Sweetie there is a boy over go change please, oh and can you file my things real quick you know me I never do anything right. " I smiled I knew he just needed to get rid of me for a while because he wanted to interrogate them. He said to file which meant he needed about 15 minutes I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs.

3rd person POV

Professor pulled out his gun as soon as Robin shut his door. "Why are you here" Blossom and Brick looked at each other and laughed this guy never shot a gun a day in his life they could easily take him down.

"We are here to protect your daughter" The professor laughed

"Look Mojo just left I know you work for him I mean you guys are pretty popular and I'm not stupid your disguise doesn't fool me"

"Look you haven't been informed yet but Mojo and Him tried and failed to kill us and after we found out what they really do how they really work we decided to stop them then we found out they were going after you and we figured the only way to protect you is through your daughter plus Mojo had a bunch of Pictures targeting Robin and we hate seeing innocent people die"

Professor cocked the gun.

"I really don't fuckin need this right now "Brick mumbled. He did a roundhouse kick kicking the gun out of his hand then pushing the professor to the ground. The Professor struggled but couldn't get out of the grip. "If we wanted her dead she would be I mean we're assassins we usually don't take our sweet time don't you agree." Professor nodded. "Good. Now let's eat we have to report to our friends Mojo already made contact we need a plan to take him out, Blossom and I will keep an eye on Robin and by the way our cover names are Brandon and Rachel so try not to act to awkward." Blossom tossed Brick the gun and he took it apart oh and if you want to shoot to trained assassins take the gun off of safety. You know what let me re-phrase that don't shoot at them at all cause they will kill you. Kinda like I almost did." Brick handed the pieces of the gun back and he and Blossom sat down as if nothing happened. Professor stood and pieced the gun back together hiding it in his pants once again. He sat just in time for Robin to return.

Her red eyes was evidence that she was crying "Hey Rachel can I talk to you" Blossom nodded and rushed to Robin's side following her upstairs.

Robin's POV

"That bastard" Rachel screamed "How could he do that"

"Look I knew It was to good to be true he doesn't want me it's fine" I wiped my face of tears

I went over everything in my head especiallythe text I got from Mitch. During the rest of the school day we texted back and forth it was cute he told me how he felt and that he would never hurt so when my dad sent me upstairs I saw I had another text and much to my surprise (NOT) it was Mitch he said and I quote:

_You are a stupid little naïve Bitch_

_Nobody will ever want you_

_Why would I want you when I have _

_Someone like Brat she is hot_

_She is sweet and she is _

_Everything you aren't _

_I will never love you and I never have _

_Don't speak to me ever again you SLUT._

Hate Mitch

After I read it over for 5 minutes I finally started to cry I hate myself for believing him for letting him get to me I swear I can't trust him anymore, they changed him the old Mitch would never say/write anything like that.

Rachel held me to her chest and let me cry. I remember when Mitch used to do this . Yeah I sound like some lovesick girl but that's what I am.

"Hey" Rachel pulled me away from her and turned me to look at her. "You want me to stay over?" I nodded I really needed some relief all this drama I never have anyone to talk to.

"I'll ask my dad"

I went downstairs to see Brandon and my father in an intense conversation. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I didn't want to interrupt. After a while I cleared my throat both boys turned to me.

"Dad can Rachel stay over?"

"Honey what's Wrong?"

"Nothing really" I could feel myself tearing again "I just really need her to stay please"

"Fine but no boys " His eyes narrowed at Brandon who held up his hands in defense.

"Look I gotta get home anyway. Tell Rach I'll be here in the morning to pick you two up." He got up and hugged me. "If you need I will gladly kick Mitch's ass" he whispered in my ear. I smiled

"Thanks but no thanks" He shrugged

"Nice meeting you Professor. Hope to see you soon." He walked to the staircase " See you later Rach" we heard a distant bye before Brandon walked to the door. "If you need anything call, " He spoke to me " Look if you ever want to take me up on my offer it still stands anytime okay" He gave me one last hug before leaving.

"Look I'm not that hungry " I was about to go up the steps but my dad stopped me

"What was he talking about ?"

"What?"

"Brandon. What was his offer"

"Oh he said he would help out with Mitch."

"You told him about-"

"NO dad"

"Okay sweetie. Don't stay up to late" I nodded

When I got upstairs Rachel was laying on my bed texting. "Who are you texting?"

"Brandon"

"But he just left."

"Yeah I miss him already."

"You two are close huh."

"Yeah."

"You too ever hook up" She started chocking.

"No"

"Really?"

"Yeah but I did hook up with Damon" I turned so red. "I 'll tell you now he was amazing, So if you ever wanna-"

"No god no. I mean he's cute but I don't sleep with just anyone"

"Okay." She held up her hands in defense "Now let's get down to why I'm really here."

"Mitch?" She nodded "Okay so it all started on our annual movie night. Every year we would have one to celebrate our friendship. He always had to sneak in my dad was never a big fan of his. He got to pick the movie this time and he picked_ Transformers_ and what guy doesn't love that movie. It was a cliché moment really we were laying on my bed and my head was on his chest. He kept his arm around my waist. If anyone would have walked in they would have thought we were a couple." I felt the tears coming. "We were up to the part where that _Megan Fox_ chick was riding around with Bumblebee"

"Your stalling" She sing-songed. I smiled and continued.

"Anyway. I don't really remember how it happened but the next thing I know we were kissing." I wiped my eyes "It was the typical kiss ,you know the one where your heartbeats faster and you feel was everything I wanted in a first kiss. I made the first move I started taking off his shirt and he did the same with mine bottom line I had my first kiss the same time I lost my virginity."

"What was the problem was he bad?"

"God no he was flippin amazing"

"Then what happened?"

"Look I'm gonna tell you something that I haven't told anyone but my dad not even Mitch ." I looked up at Rachel " What happened that night effected both of us after that night he never talked to me sometimes he would text me but it wasn't the same I finally lost everything. He left us , he never loved us " I started to get angry I stood up and threw my pillow. "He never came back he never was there for us."

"Robin who's us?" I froze I wasn't supposed to mention that. She stared at me questioningly. I sighed in defeat.

"Mitch—Mitch got me pregnant."

END CHAPTER

I know this wasn't a good chapter but now we have more backround and drama so we will go to the usual POV next chapter it's much easier writing for Brick and Blossom actually I might do Butch or buttercup .

I am happy to say Boomer and Bubbles will be coming back and surprise surprise Rachel is hiding another secrect a big one so until next time.

REVIEW I want to try to get 37 reviews that's not much.

Thanks For Reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Yeah back for another quick update this chapter will be n Buttercup and Butch's POV casue who knows what they have been up to.

Disclaimer: I do not own PPG

Buttercup's P.O.V

Fuck I hate Butch he is a complete jackass I swear. He sat there laughing at my panicked expression meanwhile I'm holding a gun to his head.

"Butch if you don't shut the hell up right now I will blow your brains out." I pulled the covers off of me and rolled out of bed.

"Daaaaamn" I looked back at Butch and smirked. He was to busy raping my body with his eyes to notice. "If I would have known you slept like this I would come in here every morning." I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"We have a job."

"Oh do we now? What is it this time? "

"Morbucks is the first team that's after Robin we need to take down their leader Elmer."

"Okay where are we going?"

"Club Majestic" I smiled evilly. A lot of good memories happened there.

"Great I'll get ready. You should to" Butch got up and left but not before sneaking one last look at me.

3 hours later

I looked in the mirror at my outfit. Honestly I hated it but dressing sexy is what the enemy wants and we need a good distraction. I curled my hair and let it drape over my shoulder I looked HOT.

Blossom and Brick were at Utoniums house they had actually just left. Bloss picked my outfit out saying that the color made even her want to do me.

I Grabbed my clutch and walked out of my room Butch was playing the Wii he didn't even notice I came down the steps I rolled my eyes and threw my purse at his head, his hand came up and caught it before it could hit him. "Babe you're forgetting I was trained by the best try a little harder next time." He stood up and finally turned towards me .He looked over my body appreciatively "Damn. Blossom was right you are so fuckable in that dress" He walked towards me never taking his eyes away from my body. "I swear if we didn't have to go out right now."

"You'd do what?" If he wanted to play so be it I'm not one of those sluts he's always after it will take a lot more than hat sexy smirk , body and attitude. Damn why the fuck did he have to be so sexy.

"Go upstairs and I'll show you" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again instead I stood close to him and dragged my hand slowly down his front.

"Butch babe there is no time for that, It's a shame to I would have rocked your world."

"Butterbabe there is always enough time. Especially the way I do it I'll get you up in 5 minutes flat"

"Please Butchy not even you are that good. Besides" I pulled him down so my lips were on his ear " Trust I am very hard to please." I walked towards the door leaving a shocked Butch staring after me.

Butch POV

Fuck this chick is gonna kill me. Her body definitely one of someone I'd bang and that attitude I mean she tossed a guy twice her size out the door just a couple of days ago. I love a girl who can hold her own and she's not like other girls ethier she doesn't fall for any of my tricks and that hurts the most.

We just pulled up to Club Majestic I got out walking over to the other side to help buttercup out she looked surprised but still took my hand.

If the night was gonna get crazy I was happy I had something nice to calm me someone to grind on , oh yeah this was gonna be a good night.

Blossom's POV

I woke up next to Robin she was in a ball tissues all around her I felt so bad I so wanted to kick Mitch's ass right now but I promised I wouldn't butt-in.

I stood up grabbing my phone. I needed to call Brick.

Ring

Ring

Brick picked up on the second ring. "Bloss I'm kinda busy "He immediately said.

"Bran come back to bed" a voice said from the other line. I realized the voice it was the same one who threatened me just days before.

"Really Brick thought you had more class than that."

"I haven't fucked in ages and unless you were gonna put out I had nothing."

"Whatever look I think Mojo might be looking after the house earlier a car was sitting outside and i—" he hung up. That little bitch. I rolled my eyes at the pone and threw it across the room. I was gonna talk to him tomorrow.

5 HOURS LATER

I got up to see the spot next to me empty I walked across the room grabbing my cracked phone.I walked downstairs to see the professor eating breakfast he said Robin had tutoring and that she would be back soon.

"Look Professor I am doing everything I can to save you guys I will stop at nothing to end them." He just nodded as I headed out the door.

I had to walk to the house which was miles away cause Brick didn't want to answer his damn phone so when I arrived to the house to see him practically fucking Beserk on the couch I was pissed to say the least . So what did I do you ask. I tore the bitch off of him and punched the shit out of him. He stood up obviously upset that I just messed up his screw time.

"What the hell "

"I could kill you right now"

"What did I do?"

"NO. It's what you didn't do picking me up ring a bell"

"Shit"

"Yeah"

"Look sorry Rach"

"Whatever I need some sleep so bye." I stormed upstairs and banged on the door of Buttercup she opened the door looking completely dishelved . Butch appeared behind her looking the same he waved to me then kissed Buttercup I had no idea what to think I was about to question what exactly went on last night but she raised a hand to stop me she then opened her door all the way and told me to come in. I did as I was told "What's up?"

"I need a new partner. Brick and I aren't working out I know it's only been like 4 days but I want a partner I can trust not somebody who is gonna forget about me as soon as a good-looking girl walks by."

"Look I understand but I worked with him before trust me he has your back."

"I could have been raped today you know these guys pulled a gun on me and told me I was gonna be their slut tonight. All because Brick was to busy fucking to pick me up I mean if I wasn't as good as I am they would have gotten away with it." She sat beside me anger plastered on her face.

"He didn't pick you up he told me he was on his way where the hell is he?"

"Downstairs"

"No way I have been here all day –"

"Yeah fucking Butch and as good as he is trust me you were problay loud as fuck" She blushed at first I thought I was losing it but no she definitely had more redness to her face. "Oh my gosh your blushing." She covered her face.

"Shut-up Bloss" I hugged her and laughed "It was nothing just sex" I raised an eyebrow

"What happened last night?" She quickly stood up shaking her head.

"Nice try but your not getting that out of me so quick." I raised my hands in defeat

"Just tell me though he was good right."

"That is an understatement. He was the best I ever had."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Of course not we all know who your best was." She fluttered her eyes mocking the younger me " Buttercup you don't understand it was the perfect first time he was sweet and gentle I think I'm in love." She did he best impression of me but it sucked.

"I was 14 I thought it was love at first sight"

"Understandable if you guys actually spoke all you did was fuck and he doesn't even remember you."

"Yeah cause he was wasted. Even then he was amazing now he's older hotter "

"You gonna tell him"

"Hell no . He doesn't need to know"

" I'd be pissed if a hot guy gave me the screw of my life then left me in the morning "

"Changing the subject." I wanted to know how the night went "Non-butch related news about last night."

"Brick didn't tell you" I shrugged.

"You seem surprised."

"Mojo made appearance he claims he knows that your close I almost beat his ass the way he was talking to you."

"What did he say?"

"That when he finds you he was gonna—" KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK we both looked at the door and Butters got up to answer it.

"OH SHIT"

THE END

I own nothing

Okay look I know it sucks but I had writers block and I wanted to just get something out there now there is going to be a liitle game PM me and give a name of wo was at the door the most votes well pretty much tells the direction of the story.

images/search?q=club+outfits&FORM=HDRSC2#view=detail&id=C3F5E49F8D68B001AC51D09FBB1B 109FF9F328A8&selectedIndex=50


	10. Chapter 10

Late again sorry still having writers Block so this chapter is mostly improve sorry ahead of times if it sucks.

I OWN NOTHING

Blossom's P.O.V

I immediately ran to Buttercups side and looked through the open door it was Bunny my backstabbing older sister. Buttercup slammed the door in her face and looked at me I stood there frozen she was the reason all of this happened she always hung with the wrong people what 14 year old gets arrested for attempted murder. We used to be close until she "Killed" My boyfriend the same one that fathered my child she told me he was dead imagine my surprise when I bumped into him years later the difference is that now he hates me and I don't know why I gave him everything, Only to have it all taken away.

I walked past Buttercup to the door as I went to grab the knob Buttercup stopped me I turned to her assuring he I was absolutely fine. With that I opened the door to see a smirking Bunny.

"Hey sis how are ya" She stepped passed me and smirked at Buttercup"

"What the hell do you want?"

"Awe is that anyway to treat family" I immediately got angry how dare she.

"I wouldn't know they're all dead to me"

"That's not true baby Britney and Brett are still alive and well I checked."

"You Bitch what the hell do you want I swear if you touch-"

"Stop being so over-dramatic I wouldn't touch them they are after all family." She let a smile slip on her face before returning to her EXTREMLY annoying smirk. "How's baby daddy you tell him yet?" I looked up and shook my head no. "Maybe I should" she said reaching for the door. I pushed her back.

"Don't you dare tell him, he doesn't need to know he hates me and that just happens to be good for our relationship?"

"Eh not that convincing baby sis "

"What do you want?"

"Well" She said standing up. "I want in on this revenge thing."

"What do you mean?"

"I know your going after Mojo and Him I'm surprised you didn't do it sooner. The point is they were my parents too"

"Well it's your fault they're dead so maybe I should let you live with that."

"Bloss please look I know it's my fault and doing this won't bring them back but I need this. I was just a kid I'm sorry." She actually looked genuinely sorry I looked to Buttercup who just shrugged.

"Fine but I swear if this turns out to be a game I'll shoot you before you can say the first letter of you apology." She nodded "How did you get in?"

"Brick." She shrugged "There was some girl all over him they should really get a room I mean how can you answer the door like that" I rolled my eyes at his immature attitude. "So Buttercup how have you been still as innocent as ever I see." I scoffed at the fact that she thought Butters was innocent. Please I walked in on her in the middle of a ******** (Might be inappropriate for a T rated story PM me if you want to know what the word is though.) that chick is as innocent as a porn star.

"Ah Bunny still as much of a bitch as ever how's Blaze" With that Buttercup smirked and walked away. To be honest that was a low blow but Bunny kinda deserved it after what she did to buttercup. You see Buttercup and I have known each other since Birth and she went through the program with me so she knows a lot about Bunny and I. Remember when I said Bunny was a troublemaker well Blaze was behind it I'm not gonna lie he was a cute guy that was a given but he was also a manipulative bastard who broke Bunny's heart the first chance he got. He convinced her to give up her V-Card to him he then continuously screwed other girls knowing how in love my sister was with him when she talked to him about it he publicly said she was his worse F**k and that he just wanted to swipe her card. That's when she got worse she tried to kill him and went to jail for doing so but charges were dropped for lack of evidence.

Bunny looked like she could murder somebody. I shut the door before she could run through. "You need new friends Bloss" She muttered angrily.

"I had some but you ruined that with your little murder escapade."

"Sorry I got my heartbroken"

"I did too the difference is you caused it and the guy I was with has the same odds as me."

"Speaking of guys lets go downstairs introduce me to that boy."

"The brunette?" She nodded "I think Buttercup might want him."

"Even better." She shook out her hair and dropped her shirt to show more cleavage. I rolled my eyes and followed her out. As I got to the steps the door opened down the hall a disshelved Berserk came out and smirked when she saw me.

"Your best friend is oh so good in bed tell him to call me anytime he needs me." Did she want me to be jealous? Yes. Was I? I had no idea I mean at most I upset he got a screw before I did. I saw Brick leave his room shirtless and let me tell you something that was one of the best bodies I have ever seen I mean this wasn't the first time I'd seen him like this but he has more muscle now and let me tell you HOT DAMN he is hot. He noticed me and smirked.

"Like what you see"

"Is it that obvious? I said smiling "Nothing I haven't seen before though.

"If you want to see more we can always head back to my room let you get a real good look."

"Babe I don't Do sloppy seconds especially not with someone like Berserk but maybe next time." He smiled and as I walked down the steps I felt him watching my retreating figure. It sucks because he still has me right where he wants me.

I got to the kitchen and saw Bunny sitting on Butch's lap both were laughing quietly and Buttercup tried her best to look unbothered but I' her best friend so I know she was pissed . She walked out and even though he was currently occupied Butch still followed her out with his eyes with a genuine smile. Wow.

Brick came into the Kitchen saying hi to Bunny who was currently occupied with Butch who's hand was up her shirt.

"Bloss I'm sorry I forgot about picking you up." I turned to see Brick sipping his drink.

"I'm over it."

"No you're not" He knows me so well. "Look I had a good reason. Berserk told me that she sees this car in front of the school every day, She thinks is he Ex but what if it's Mojo he could be following Robin I mean I wouldn't put it past him." I shrugged.

"Okay you're forgiven. I'll put Butters on it." Before I walked out he muttered 'and yes they do make a good couple' I felt like jumping up and down I knew they did it last night. Buttercup was sitting in front of the T.V flipping through channels a scowl on her face.

"I'm on it" She said before I could even speak "I heard you and Brick. But Butch can't be there. I know Bunny is doing that to mess with me but this time it actually worked. Is it weird to say that after last night I think I might really like Butch?"

"No. I think it's cute."

"NO it's not Bloss you know me I screw and leave he was the first guy I stayed in the same bed with after sex. The feeling I got when you woke up was scary, the way he talked to me and how he was last night Damn Bloss I really like him."

"Do something about it."

"NO. he is in there with Bunny doing god knows what he obviously doesn't feel the same way. Why bother if he can screw around then so can I. "She got up to leave

"Wait. What happened last night you hated him and nowyou don't."

"Look I'll tell you later when I don't feel so used. But I can say that he actually made me believe in relationships you know besides you and B-"

"Brick hey. We were just leaving" Brick looked at us questioningly and shrugged.

I ran to the steps ready to go off on Buttercup for almost letting his name slip but was stopped by a knock on the door. I ran to the door opening it to see Robin standing there was an evil glint in her eyes.

"Hey Rach. I need you to go out with me there's this club on pacific that is really good"

"Why the sudden change of attitude."

"Mitch is gonna be there and I am going to prove to him that I can have fun without him" I smiled .revenge my specialty.

"Sure I'll get dressed can my friends come"

"The more the merrier "

2 Hours Later

"Cut it out Robby you look amazing Mitch is gonna die." I told her she shook her head no. She was getting nervous she is such a rookie. "Butch, Brick get in here." Seconds later they appeared in the doorway looking sexy as ever. "How does she look?"

"Hot"

"Sexy"

"Amazing"

"Fu-"I held my hand up telling them to stop I turned to see Robin blushing.

"Look Robby you look Beautiful don't get nervous cause trust me tonight is gonna get a lot harder than just an outfit." And that it did….

2 More hours later.

I finally convinced Robin to dance with Brick. If she wanted to get Mitch's attention she needed to bring her A-game. Brick said he would go easy on her when they got to the dance floor in clear view of Mitch and it didn't stop there Brat and Berserk were there too. This was the perfect night.

Brick turned Robin around and whispered in her ear; Robin nodded and started to slowly move against him. After a while Brick started to move too he too he took the the tie out of her hair and told her to shake it out. Her hair it fell to her shoulders but Brick moved it out of the way. They started moving again but this time Brick started kissing up and down her neck. She willingly gave him more access and slung her arm around his shoulders her body still facing the opposite direction. She then turned around and winked at me.

Damn she picks up quick.

She ran her hands down Brick's chest his eyes following her hands. She then smirked and brought his face to hers their lips touched the kiss started slow then Brick deepened it his hands traveled down her back and to her ass. They were making out in the middle of the dance floor. I looked to see Berserk and Mitch looking pissed.

When I looked back they had stopped kissing and were walking towards me.

"Oh my gosh. I feel like such a slut they are gonna think I'm a slut why did I do that"

"You were caught up in the moment don't worry they won't think that" She turned to me.

"Your like my Yoda or something since you got here I've been acting out. But I also stand up for myself thanks Rach" She hugged me then we turned to leave. "Wait where's Damon and –"

"We're here." I turned to see Buttercup looking very out of breath same as Butch. Brick chuckled from beside me and then walked off.

Before we could actually leave Robin pulled me to the side. "Look I know we only knew each other for a short amount of time but I want you to know that I appreciate you helping I mean I just made out with somebody in the middle of a crowded club. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have spoken to Mitch in the first place hell I wouldn't be here trying to win him back Thanks Blossom." She wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug which I returned.

I then remembered we forgot Bunny. "Wait guys. I forgot Beth (Bunny's undercover name) "I turned and went to enter the club again but Bunny came stumbling out. Talk about coincidence she was drunk WOW: Note the sarcasm.

"You know you are the best sis in the world I love you "I nodded and tried to help her to the car. Damn she was heavy as I arrived Brick and Butch took her from me. "You know Brick you're really cute I can see what Bloss see's in you." I glared at her for letting my real name slip. I walked to the other side of the car to get in since they said they had her. "You know she was heartbroken when you left." My head snapped up.

"Shut up Beth" I scolded She just smiled

"Yeah. I mean falling in love so young both of you knowing it couldn't happen I mean you two were working for those two egg heads but you still found love yet when I tried I'm shut down."

"Beth"

"No. it's my turn you have everything. Do you really think I came here to help with those eggheads we called our parents. Please I came to ruin your life." She was loud." Starting with this" I knew what she was doing but neither I nor Buttercup could get to her in time "Brick you're a daddy." Brick face dropped to a frown and he dropped Bunny to the floor.

"What the Hel is she talking about."

FUCK MY LIFE.

THE END

I know not the best chapter. I'm having trouble writing the actually Agency scenes so I'm sticking to Drama but don't worry within the next two chapters we will go after the mystery car and Bricks reaction to the baby.

This chapter wasn't my best it was fast and all but tell me what you think anyway. REVIEW PLEASE.


	11. Chapter 11

Late again I know and I am really sorry I had writers block (nothing new) and I was super busy (school is a B****) Okay I got some PM's saying that it says "Blossom and Brick didn't know each other so how could they have a baby?" Thank My sister for that she thinks it's funny to change my stories so ignore that They do know each other but they were both young and undercover . However they didn't know each other in the sense that they didn't know at first that the other was also an Assassin. This will all be explained so now On to the story.

Blossom's P.O.V

Butch and Brick's mouths hung open in shock neither spoke a word I looked from Brick to Bunny I don't know whether to run or Cry so I did both. Or at least I tried. Someone grabbed me before I could step away.

I Turned around and came face to face with Brick. "Explain" he demanded. I rolled my eyes and pulled my arm away from him.

"Go to hell"

"Why would you keep this from-"

"No you don't get to play that card" I snapped "Remember you were the one who walked out on me"

"Because you were a backstabbing lying little bitch" His face wore a bored expression. I knew he didn't care I mean I've always known is it wrong to feel sad about your first fake heartbreak. I mean I'm supposed to be tuff so shit like this isn't supposed to bother me yet every time I see him it reminds me of how much I don't want this life for me or for them. I did owe him an explanation but I am not the only one in the wrong here , after that night he left me a note a fucking note saying we were through weeks later I find him breaking into Him's layer .

I had woken up to a gun pointed at my head and Brick standing on the other side smirking. I tried getting over him and for a while I did but I guess you never forget your fist love no matter how messed up it is.

I turned and looked back at him. "You don't get to do this, This little flip out session. You left me then pulled a fucking gun on me I didn't have to tell you shit."

"You kept a kid from me "

"You kept your life from me"

"And so did you"

"I was honest I told you about Him. I mean I was never sure of what he did. We dated for a year Brick you mean the world to me and you had the nerve to take my Virginity and leave me a note." He looked away from me .He knew I was right "Do you know how hard it was for me to be pregnant so young, especially in our line of work. I had nobody Brick Him put me out ,he called me a disgrace and you know what I believe him. I gave it up to the first guy who tried and karma bit me in the ass." I was crying now I knew it. I hated getting emotional but Brick was always an emotional topic. "The worse part is I would do it all over again. I don't regret a thing and after all you did it makes me sick. ." I stepped over Bunny and walked past Buttercup and Butch " I'm taking a cab Nobody follow me"

Brick's P.O.V

Yeah I know you guys think I am a huge jackass but let me explain my side of the story first before you Bitch.

I was undercover when I was 13 Mojo thought that someone was spying on us so sent me under and when I saw Blossom it was like love at first sight cheesy as hell I know but it was true ,I mean she was beautiful and was the only person to ever talk back to me and stand up for herself. Added bonus she was smart I mean she was perfect for me.

At least that's what I thought after a year of dating I found out that she was the spy. Mojo told me she was playing me this whole time and I was stupid to believe what that monkey said.

He told me to break her. Sleep with her and leave. A girls virginity is something special something they cherish. So that was the plan sleep with her and leave at that point she wouldn't be strong enough to protect her division. By that point I would break in with some guys and burn everything to the ground. That's what I was supposed to do go into the lair and kill her simple mission even at that age I've done it plenty of times before but it was different I hadn't seen her for weeks and then I saw that look in her eyes she had been crying. I immediately dropped the gun, I wanted nothing more to have her in my arms but I knew she hated me the note Mojo wrote was harsh I wouldn't even stay with me. So I walked away I left my mission incomplete and Mojo wasn't happy I was the first and only person EVER to defy him. I was severely punished but I don't regret a thing Blossom may have been a spy but I fell in love with her I told her not one lie she was one of the 3 people I was ever real with and even though I had no right to be upset with her I needed to take my anger out on something or someone and she was the closet person.

I knew I needed to apologize and I planned on doing so I just need to get pass her body guard I glanced at Buttercup who was shaking her head at me. I rolled my eyes and got I the car leaving Bunny there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We had gotten home about 20 minutes ago . The car ride was extremely silent nobody dared speak a word. Blossom wasn't home yet and nobody expected her to be. I mean she was pissed and crying when she left. I've never heard of her showing emotion. Her nickname was Woman of Steel I know she is hurt, I also know I need to fix it. It effects me when she cry's and I don't like the feeling I get when she does start to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

The front door slammed open and Blossom came running in panic written across her face.

"Guys I did something really stupid." She said . Our heads all turned to her but A gunshot came through the window before we could ask any questions. We all dropped to the floor our guns in hand as soon as we hit the ground.

"Who the hell is that?" Butch whisper yelled.

Blossom got a guilty look on her face." I might have blew up one of Mojo's underground agencies"

"How the hell did you do that you've barley been gone an hour and you still had to get here " Buttercup questioned.

"They don't call me the best for nothing" She said sheepishly

"Why did you do it?" she looked at me when I spoke her eyes showed mixed emotions. Sadness, anger and hate. I gotta admit it hurts.

"I was pissed . At Mojo, at you at Him" she smirked "You should have seen them trying to escape. As a matter of fact you can I recorded it."

"Totally loving this conversation but need I remind you people are shooting at us" I rolled my eyes and stood up firing 3 shots hitting 2 people and their car." I heard Blossom mutter 'amateur' as she stood up firing 3 rounds each hitting 3 different people. She dropped to the ground a flipped her hair in my direction she always was a show off and to be honest that was always a turn-on.

Butch stood up firing shot after shot he missed some but was able to take down the last 2 men. We stood up looking for anybody else Butch and Buttercup went to check the house while Blossom and I got rid of any evidence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Blossoms P.O.V

I love my job. The satisfaction of seeing bad men go down never gets old. When I saw Mojo and Him both trying to escape their newest lair as I blew it up it brought the biggest smile to my face. Oh and the shoot-out amazing. I guess you can say I'm and adrenaline junkie and you would be right I love the idea of fights, guns and explosions hell I grew up with it so it's not exactly my fault that I was kidnapped and forced to work it just works out that way.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. As expected Brick was sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"What?" I asked annoyance was clear in my voice.

"We need to talk." He said

"Yeah. I don't think so you had your chance."

"Bloss" He grabbed my arm.

"Out now"

"2 minutes that's all I ask." I thought for a moment and just nodded. "Look I'm sorry for everything. Mojo said that you were a spy that you were trying to kill us. You need to understand I needed to do everything to protect my family. Or what was as close to a family as I could get" Okay that was understandable but he is not off the hook.

"I trusted you .Even after I found out who you were. You betrayed me Brick. "

"Blossom"

"No" If he wanted me he was gonna have to work to  
get me. "I want nothing to do with you, as far as I'm concerned we are done. Nothing happened between us and nothing is gonna happen. My kids need someone who not only they can trust but someone that I can."

"You can't do that they are my kids too."

"Really cause your name isn't on the birth certificate in fact it's your alias so in many words you don't even matter or exist so stop trying."

"You can't do that"

"I think it's pretty clear I can do any damn thing I please wasn't that one of the things you loved about me." I smiled

"Among other yes. But let's get this straight. I never lose." We were face to face now. He placed his arms on both sides of my body so I couldn't escape. "In fact you remember the night we first screwed .We played a game that night too, care for a rematch." I knew exactly what h was talking about. We played strip Uno that night we had sex and he won in 7 games. His eyes went down my body very slowly. Eyes full of lust. "I always loved your body Bloss."

"Well we've established that's the only thing you loved."

"Don't play that shit. I loved you Bloss hell still do why do you think I didn't pull that trigger" He yelled angrily (Wow Bi-polar much)

"I don't know" I replied "Maybe you didn't have the balls. Or you grew a conscience."

"Yeah only for you" He said " I can kill people at the drop of a dime, Am I proud of that No but it's true I was trained to not have a conscince but even after all that Mojo said I couldn't kill you. I love you Bloss and I think that I always will and you know what I will do anything to get you to notice that" The last part he said in a whisper. He cupped my cheek and brought his lips to mine. The kiss was sweet and gentle just like I remember. It ended all to soon though he pulled away and looked me in the eyes "I love you Blossom. Please don't ever forget that." I nodded and he pulled away from me and left the room and you know even though I didn't want to admit it I knew it was true ad I knew I loved him I mean I never stopped.

So I just stood there staring at the door where he just exited Maybe he was telling the truth , Maybe it could be different this time.

END

AND FINITO okay peeps tell me how you like it in the review section I love and live for feedback so favorite review or PM me show some love or don't it's okay.

Thanks to all the reviewers for last section .I don't know when I'll be back with another update since SPRING BREAK is HERE so sorry ahead of time but trust next chapter will have as much action as drama so come back please.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay this is gonna be bad I'm typing on my itouch so...Yeah.

Buttercups POV

DAMN I mean I knew that they had a past but not this deep.

Butch and I watched as Brick followed Blossom up the steps. When he was no longer in sight "So how much did you know about this?" Butch asked. I shook my head.

"I knew she had a kid and I knew it was Brick's but I had no Idea they were in love I figured it was a one night stand"

"Wow. You know what I can't understand why this doesn't surprise me at all. They are probably the best people for each other and I totally sensed some jealousy when Berserk was over I mean that was a bitch move on Brick's part but understandable"

Brick walked downstairs past us minutes later and to the door neither of us went after him of said anything we just watched him leave.

"Wow he looks extremely when he's upset"

Out of the corner of my eye ok saw Butch roll his eyes. "I'm going to bed" I shrugged *jealous much* I thought. I followed him in suit but as I stopped at my door I heard sobbing next door.

I walked towards Blossoms door and opened it slightly. She was sitting on her texting on her phone.

"Bloss is everything okay between you two." She lifted her head and looked over her shoulder at me. She just shrugged and went back to texting. "Who could you possibly be texting?"

"Bubbles" She kept typing feverously "Yeah apparently Him came after her. She had nothing to do with this. Her house is ruined her and Boomer have nowhere to go." She stood up grabbing a suitcase and started throwing things in "I need to go. I need to go now."

"Bloss calm down."

"I can't damn this is all my fault. Everything Brick , them attacking us and now Bubbles what the hell is the matter with me."

"Bloss be calm tell Boomer and Bubbles they can stay here there is only one more room so one will have to be on the couch"

"I can't Bubbles isn't like us she cracks under pressure I can't see her get hurt."

"Then she won't we got her back I promise."

"I will call but she stays out of this all of it." I nodded

"So is everything good with you and Brick" She froze and shrugged.

"He told me it wasn't a lie, that he did love meand then he kissed me then left. Berserk called. Shows how much he cares." I shook my head.

"He's undercover Bloss he had to go"

"He didn't have to do shit he could have made up a lie I mean he does it for a living."

"Maybe he needed time. Did you say you love him back?"

"I honestly don't remember it was to much at one time"

"Maybe he doesn't think you feel the same way." I made her face me. "Do you love him?" She opened her mouth to speak when her phone started to ring.

**_Bloss: Hello_**

**_Bloss: How_**

**_Bloss: I just texted you 2 minutes ago_**

**_Bloss: I'll be right down_**

"Bubbles is outside she said she was already headed here apparently she knew you would let her stay here" Damn that chick has always been telepathic.

I followed Blossom downstairs to see Butch already at the door giving Boomer a bro hug. A loud shriek came from beside them causing all of us to jump. Bubbles ran up to Blossom and I and tackled us into a hug.

"Buttercup I haven't seen you in ages how are you."

"Good. Still as loud as ever I see" She smiled. "So your with the Boomer he's big in the business"

"Yeah he is and his reputation is exactly correct he is good in the streets and in the sheets" She smirked

"Bubbles" Boomer stood next to her now his face a bright shade of red. "Please not in front of your friends. " She playfully pouted and then turned to looked at Blossom.

"So where is the Hottie?"

"He's on the date"

"Really? Blossom we talked about this you guys were supposed to be shacking it up right now."

"Well this is all part of a mission so time will tell" Butch intruded smirking at Bubbles.

"So I was at McDonalds and I heard some kids talking about a party." She pulled out a notepad. "We should go I haven't let my bad side out in a while." I shrugged and looked at Blossom. She took the slip out of Bubbles hand and scanned over the paper.

"It's Berserks house we can't go she hates me."

"Why?"

"She thinks I'm hooking up with Brick. We are undercover at the school as best friends."

"Oh and what is your undercover name?"

"Rachel , Brick is Brandon, Buttercup is Daisy and Butch is Michael"

"Ooh that's great we should still go show her how sexy you are tempt Brick you know as your friend" I smiled at this Bubbles always had a bitchy side. "Besides whatever Brick did he probably deserves what you're gonna do."

"Fine I'll go but we have to be careful Mojo is gonna be watching close I'm gonna pick-up Robin we can't afford to leave her alone."

Blossom's POV (20 Minutes later)

I stood in Robin's closet trying to pick out a decent outfit for her. "Rachel where are we going?" I put on my best cheery face and turned to her.

"Berserk is throwing a party and trust me if she's throwing it Brat is gonna be there and that means-"

"Mitch will be there too"

"Bingo-you are gonna be the biggest bitch tonight your gonna dance with guys and girls and not give crap about anything else have fun and trust me he won't know what to do with himself." She just nodded. " Ah I found it " I handed Robin a aqua colored shirt that would likely stop at her belly button and then handed her black skinny jeans and told her to pick out some black heels she did as she was told and went to get ready in the bathroom.

10 minutes later she stepped out make-up done and hair up .I smiled at her and told her to follow me out the professor wasn't there so she could do what she pleased.

1 hour later

Robin and I had gotten to the party around 40 minutes ago and she began playing her part well. Mitch had pulled her to the side to talk but I didn't know what about all I know is that it caused her to storm away and pound down drink after drink. I tried talking her into settling down but it didn't work SO I got her away and we went to the dance floor.

I turned her around so her back was to my front and just like days before she started to dance on me as if I was her boyfriend. I'm not gonna lie it was hot. We continued this until I saw Berserk on Brick's lap giving him a tonsil inspection, Honestly after all he said he's gonna leave and kiss another girl. Maybe it's the drinks talking but I am pissed as hell right now so I did the one thing I knew he couldn't stand I grabbed a guy and sandwiched myself between him and Robin he brought his hand to my cheek and leaned in for a kiss which I willingly gave into his hand traveled to my bare thigh and he nibbled at my lip asking for entrance I gladly accepted and we began a battle for dominance which he won. Gosh damn he was an amazing kisser, His hand left from under my skirt and slowly made it's way to my shirt he lifted it up slightly tracing patterns on my stomach I smiled into the kiss and he dragged his hand to the nape of my back and broke the kiss he began kissing on my neck and when he found my weak spot he began nipping at it I looked in Brick's direction to see him looking directly at us. I smirked and letting out a soft moan but I wanted Brick to see how good it felt so I reached under the boys shirt tracing his abs he slightly bit my neck causing another moan from me my nails clung to his body as he let out a breathy sigh.

"Damn you are a good kisser." He said

"Thanks I'm Rachel"

"Oh I know. I'm Ace"

"Extremely nice to meet you. We should do this again." I then turned to leave grabbing Robin from the guy she was dancing with . I honestly didn't even know she left.

Before I could reach the door it swung open and there stood Snake and Big Billy two of Mojo's henchmen. They went for their guns and I pushed Robin to the ground and did a roundhouse to to get their guns out of their hands. But they were fast they pulled out another set and smirked Evily

"Down now" the bigger one demanded but I didn't back down, everyone was on the living room floor well the exception of the rest of my crew. "well then the hard way it is" and he let out three shots one after another. Screams were heard across the room and I looked to Brick he was standing right behind me.

"What do you want?" He asked

"Oh come on you can't tell me you don't know what I want " he smirked "Mojo sent me you guys have caused quite some trouble. I will say though you are indeed the best it was hard tracking you down I have a feeling its gonna be even harder taking you down but hey we're the ones with the guns right."

"Please I can take you down with one hand behind my back" Butch stated.

"Awe Butchie not in front of the kids" he coked his gun " Maybe the first bullet should be for you" There was a sudden crash behind us Snake and Billy both looked giving me the chance to slap the guns away and within seconds they were on the floor.

"And here I thought after that night we had something special such a shame Bloss"

"Fuck you Billy"

"I would be more than happy to."

"What is Mojo's plan?" I demanded even tipsy I still could take a criminal down he should know not to mess with me.

"Can't tell you see my loyalties actually lie with him. But I will tell you that You should pay more attention to your friend—Robin was it "

"She's gone Blossom." Brick said

"Shit" I muttered "Take care of them Butch. Boomer take Bubbles to the house. Butch Buttercups take care of this , Brick come with me we need to get her they can't be far" We both ran out of the house forgetting about our problems for a moment.

"How will we know where to go?" He asked

"I put a track on her" I took out my phone and activated the chip. "She is about 4 blocks from here lets go " I got in the car letting brick drive just in case I needed to shoot we can't afford any missed shots plus brick is the best driver. "Hurry up." We made good distance Robin was 1 block away . Threw the light traffic I saw a car speeding and knew it had to be them. I considered that this was a trap but that didn't matter I needed to get to Robin as soon as possible.

BOOM

Our car flipped across the highway crashing into any other object cars being crushed people being injured. I heard a snap and felt the pain immeditly I tried not to cry I can handle this I looked to Brick who was closest to the explosion . He lay there unconscious 'I will not cry , I will not cry' I chanted in my head but it was no use they finally accomplished it we were as good as dead.

The car stopped flipping and I looked out my window to see a bunch of me atleast a dozen headed towards us. They grabbed me first but I refused to leave without Brick even after all he did we are partners. They lifted him up carried him to the car and each of them had a satisfied smile on.

"Well , well ,well look what we have here" The raspy voice spoke. The person turned in their seat smirk plastered across their face.

"Dad?" and I finally let the teas fall.

okay sucky chapter but my original deleted sorry any predictions Orr questions review or PM me .

REVIEW  
REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

I'm back sorry for the lateness I started a new story and I have alot going on act school with a few performances/ competition coming up. Excuses I know but just a warning this story is coming to an end soon so be aware. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER PPG STORIES. On to the story. TRIGGER WARNING.

Blossom's POV

That lying son of.A bitch he lied.

I stared in his eyes fury running through my veins I wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face."What the hell you saiyoYou were-"

"Dead" he inturuppted " I know did I ever tell you I has a twin. Well that's who you saw that day. I set the bastard up he was too close to discovering my secret."

"Why the hell would you set up your own brother."

"He was too close to my secret, I just said that you're not as smart as they say"

"Screw you"

"I'll get the chance"

"Eww-"

"Ohh that's right you don't know" I looked at him a questioning look on my face." I'm not your real father so I can do whatever I please and I want to do you" his smirk still on his face.

" What do you mean"

"Well your whore of a mother screwed with another man and got knocked up she didn't think I knew but she's not as sneaky as she thought." I rolled my eyes "So like any rational man I put the bitch in her place."

"So what does this have to do with anything"

"Simply put I'm not your father."

"What do you mean." He smirked.

"I mean that if I wanted I could have sex with you right now and it wouldn't be incest." I scoffed.

"You won't lay a hand on me." Anger began to boil in me he and my mother were the only things that were ever real to me and now I find out he isn't my father. "Does the other guy know" asked.

"Blossy don't be afraid you can call him dad it actually makes this a lot easier." I gave him the finger but it seemed to have amused him since he just smiled and continued." Yeah he knows who do you think payed for that private Pre-k school of yours"

"Who is he?" I questioned. His eyes darkned and he slapped me hard across the face my face stung bad and before I could react he had me pinned to the vans floor. "Why do you women always want the bigger man. I was there for you I fed you, bathed you I loved you and now you want to run off to him, Your just like your mother ,that selfish bitch." He looked around and directed everyone out. "I'm gonna show you just how much I don't care" The van door slammed shut causing me to jump.. Stanley (His real name) trailed kisses down my neck sending shivers down my spine and not a good in a good way ."You know you look a lot like her your hair, Your lips and I'm hoping the sex." He ripped my shirt and admired my upper body. I felt his eyes stared into mine for a moment before he brought his lips on mine. His lips moved fast and hard against mine begging me to respond , After continuously refusing he bit my lip causing me to let out a shriek in pain. He used this time to slip his tongue onto mine and continue the lip lock.

"Please stop" I muttered.

"Now why would I do that." He spoke his lips still on mine." I am gonna enjoy this" I realized I was doing the one thing I swore I would never do after Brick. I was showing weakness, Tears running down my face and I was frozen I couldn't move. How could I let him do this? Caught in my thoughts I never realized that my pants were down and my underwear was off. "I hope you enjoy it too" I closed my eyes shutting it all out, I let him do it and I didn't do a damn thing about it. When he was finally done he told me to get dressed and get out of the car. He promised that if I even dared to look into the case even further I would regret it . I knew he meant he would come after me again more specifically the people I love I never spoke just nodded . As I got out of the car his men smirked at my disheveled clothing for a second and jumped back into the van. They left Brick face down on the ground . I sat by him praying Butch and Buttercup would et here soon.

I sat there crying it's all I could do everything went bad way too fast.

After what felt like hours of waiting I felt Brick shift next to me. I looked down at him in just enough time to see i his eyes open.

Before he could even try to sit up I wrapped my arms around him into a tight hug."What the fuck happened?" he asked holding his head.

" We were hit by a car" he looked at me for a while before bringing his hand to my face wiping off some tears.

"What happened,"

"It was all a lie" I responded " My dad isn't really my dad. Stanley the lying son of a bitch was behind all of this he doesn't want me to investigate anymore."

"Why?"

"he doesn't want me to find my real dad he feels its the reason for all of this. My mom cheated on Stanley." He come the tears. " He's not my real dad."

"Okay. Do you know who your real dad is?" I shook my head " I'm sorry Blossom" A car pulled up in front of us and Buttercup ran out pulling me into her arms.

"I was so worried about you. You guys okay" We both nodded. " Good because we have some explaing to do at the dance."

"Is Robin okay"

"I don't know I can call Bubbles. " she pulled out her phone.

" It's fine" we all I pilied into the car Butch helped Brick in.

THE NEXT DAY

There was a knock at my door. " Come in" I yelled. When the door opened I saw Butch standing there an shy smirk on his face.

"Blossom can we talk" I looked at him questioningly before motioning him to go on. He sat in the chair opposite of me. "When I was younger my mom used to have to do alot of things to keep a roof over our heads. Alot of things she wasn't proud of." He looked up eyes meeting mine " One day I came home from school and saw this man on top of her. She was screaming begging him to stop but he wouldn't. I tried to stop him but he was big he kept pushing me to the ground. My mom told me to stop, she said she was okay." He looked down at his hands. " I should have listened to myself because that look she had once it was over will stay with me forever." He pulled me closer to him forcing me to look at him. " That look was the same look you had on yesterday." I froze how the hell did he know " What happened?"

And so began my story all of it he didn't give me any sympathetic looks or try to hold my hand he just listened and that's all I needed.

"I was on mission with Brick." he started " It was just a mission at first then after you started dating I saw that look in his eyes he was in love. He never wanted to hurt you trust me." With that he walked out of the room.

I called Robin last night turns out she went home with Mitch last night she wanted to give him a chance to explain .

THE END

REVIEW PLEASE. Sorry for the lateness I just started another story check it out its called Gangs and Roses. But for now tell me what you think please review.


	14. Chapter 14

:)

A Is For Assassin

Brick's POV

Shit I have a massive fuckin headache. Those guys got the drop on us yesterday just to let us go, they weren't apart of Mojo or Hims alliance so they have to know one of us from somewhere. They were well trained and was able to fight us off at the party. I have no idea what happened when I was out all I know is when I woke up I saw an expression on Blossoms face that I never thought I'd ever see. Fear. I hated seeing her look so scared and weak.

Butch told me from now on I should see things from Blossoms point of view because things were hard on her. I have no idea what they did but if they did hurt her I won't hesitate to kill them.

It was now 9:30 in the morning and my phone was going off and of course it's Berserk. When I answered I could already tell by the " sniffling" she was playing the damsel in distress card. Of course I was right, she begged me to come over to comfort her. I told her as politely as I could that I was busy but would try later. After 5 attempts I finally made it out of my bed and downstairs. The T.V was on and Degrassi was playing, I know that theme song anywhere. I walked in the living room to see Blossom laying on the couch watching the screen with a smile, a genuine Blossom smile which is so rarely seen. She looks away from the screen and to me. " Hey. You feelin better?" She asked. I nodded and lifted her legs up so I could sit down, I put her legs on my lap and tried my best to get comfortable. "I'm surprised Berserk didn't call begging you to come over and make her * Feel better* " She teased. I laughed at her obvious jealousy and shook my head.

" She did call I just really needed to talk to you. I told her I couldn't make it."

" Don't I feel special." I playfully rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"So Degrassi you still watch?" She nodded.

"Different characters though. My favorites are Clare, Adam and Eli." She tied her hair up and continued. "So what did you want to talk about?" She bit her lip a habit she did only when she was nervous/ hiding something.

" Last night, I just wanted to thank you do helping me, Butch said I should be nicer so I'm gonna try. I want to start over no more lies." She looked up and softly smiled.

"Promise." I nodded.

"Promise." She sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me into a hug. I put my hands at her waist and for a while we just sat there both knowing that this ' Friendship' won't last. We both know this relationship is too stong to be just a friendship.

When we finally pulled away she was looking at me and I saw her eyes gmquickly glance at my lips before she laid back down. After about 15 minutes she spoke again.

" I want that." She said pointing at the T.V. Screen.

"What?" All I saw was a couple on screen the boy had black hair green eyes and the girl auburn hair with blue eyes. Even after just seeing them just once I could tell they were supposed to be in love, the way he looked at her was like she was his everything and the way see looked at him like he was the most important guy in the world.

" Love. Well a love like like that." I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. She was looking at me. " I want to have that again." Whoa again. " Anyway that's Eli and Clare possibly one of the greatest Degrassi couples ever possibly greatest couple on T.V. I love how their love is so genuine and sweet. The actors are amazing." She wasn't looking at the T.V. Anymore her eyes were on me. " I'm sorry for lying to you but I want you to know what we had, what we have is and has always been real." She kissed my cheek and got up of the couch leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bubbles POV

Boomer proposed last night. Right before the party. We've been dating for about a year now and I know I'll never love anyone as much as I love him but I learned from my parents to never get married they were terrible to each other they always fought and swore marriage was the worst thing that could ever happen to them.

I ran away without answering and now he refuses to talk to me or look at me for that matter. When we left the party he didn't talk to me I cried last night a lot. No matter how much I knock right now I know he won't answer he hates me the worst part is I know I royally screwed up. I shouldn't live my life based on my parents. I want to marry him and thats all that matters.

It took a while but the door opened and there stood a petite brunette with a serious case of sex hair. She had on Boomers shirt which stopped just below her butt when she saw me she smirked and walked pass making sure to bump my shoulder. I pushed the door open all the way to see Boomer laying on the bed satisfied smile on, when he saw me he just stared he said nothing then finally he got up grabbing a small red velvet box opening it I saw it was the ring he presented to me last night. He took it out and walked to the window and threw it. I was crying now there was no way I could stop it from happening we were over. I don't blame him but that doesn't make things easier. The girl came in again and jumped into Booners arms kissing him with all she had, I just stood at the door in shock, anger and sadness. Boomer walked to the door lips still attached to the girls, he then slammed the door in my face with no hesitation. I turned my back against the wall and slid down slowly. Pulling my legs to my chest I cried into my lap. I messed up I know but he moved on so quick one night WTF then again it doesn't matter why would someone love me like my father said I'm my mothers daughter " You're worthless like your slut of a mother no one and I mean no one will ever love you." His last words to me. I felt someone slide down beside me figuring it was Blossom I told her to go away.

"Can't sweetheart." It was Butch " I hate seeing a pretty girl cry what happened." I said nothing I just stared at my lap and he took that as his answer he sat back against the wall keeping me company. " How about this I got my laptop in my room lets watch some movies make you feel better." I didn't want honestly but I needed something that would stop me from thinking about him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shit, Shit, Shit. I did something bad like really, really bad. I got off of the bed looking down at Butch's semi-naked body and my bare one. Condom wrapper lay on the floor and I was panicking. The door knob was slowly being turned and my last thiught. Boomer is gonna kill me.

End... This story will end soon but until then give some feed back REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW


	15. Chapter 15

;)

A is for Assassin

I do not own Lightweight by Demi Lovato

Bubbles POV

There in the doorway stood Buttercup angry expression on her face. " This isn't what it looks like I swear."

" Really cause it looks like you were fucking the guy I like yet again."

" Buttercup I'm so sorry it just happened."

" He told me he'd stop." She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room slamming the door. Butch jumped up pointing his gun at the door.

" Bubbles what the fuck was that."

" Nothing. Look I jut want to thank you for last night for helping me out with Boomer and I'm sorry for coming on to you."

" Look it takes two to tango. If I wanted to stop I would've."

"Okay I feel a little better." I sat down next to him still naked and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" You know your making me want a repeat of last night even more." He said looking over my body.

" I'm not stopping you." I whispered close to his lips. " Last night was pretty damn amazing and I would love to do it again... And again... And again." I pecked his lips between each word. Butch who had a look of pure lust in his eyes flipped me over and kissed down my bare body. I could feel how excited he was and smirked in satisfaction. He finally touched his lips to mine with a smile. It was like heaven gosh he's an amazing kisser.

" Hey Butch I-" Boomer stood at the door in shock, in my defense he did cheat on me but in his defense it wasn't with one of my best friends. Butch climbed off of me and threw me my clothes.

" Boomer how is your morning."

" You're acting like a slut." I scoffed.

" Says the guy who cheated on me you didn't even bother to keep it quiet. I heard you last night you know."

" That was the purpose." He said smugly.

" My point exactly. You're an ass you know that, if you would have just waited you would know I wanted to see you so I could say yes."

" What."

" Yup. Well you ruined it, I want nothing to do with you now." I left the room before I stepped out I saw Boomers regretful look on his face. Is it wrong I didn't feel bad I wanted him to suffer he broke my heart he said he would never cheat. But I also promised I wouldn't lie and I just did.

I ran to my room angry at him and myself. Why is life so damn complicated.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

BLOSSOM'S POV

Robin is taking me to Karaoke Quazze it's a fun little Karaoke place in the city. My secret passion is singing so this was a great place to have some fun and forget about the case for a while.

" So what's the update with Mitch?" Robin's cheeks turned so red a fire truck had nothing on her.

" I took him back , now before you get mad he told me everything. Brat admitted to sending the text and forcing Mitch to be with her." She held out her hand showing me her ring finger. There lay a 3 carrot diamond ring I quickly looked to Robin." Oh no not that. " she said quickly. " it's a promise ring we sealed our love with a kiss." I saw right through her act though.

" How many times did you do it?"

" Five. Is that bad?"

" Considering how long you've been apart that's actually not enough" I pulled into the parking lot and searched for a spot. " So is your love story wrapping up nicely?" She nodded.

" Is yours?"

" Meaning?"

" You and Brandon. I know you like him, He likes you too." I sighed.

" I know it's just complicated." We got out of the car and headed towards the building." So you sing?"

" Very little. Brandon tells me you're amazing."

" He over exaggerates a lot."

" We'll see I invited them here. Oh and your up first." And that's when I saw my first glimpse of evil Robin. Oh boy.

Okay I was up I decided if I was gonna win this competition I needed to get in touch with my emotions and I knew exactly how to. I walked on to the stage and saw Butch, Buttercup, Boomer,Bubbles,Robbin and most importantly Brick sitting there waiting for my performance shortly after I took my mic the music began.

The slightest words you said

Have all gone to my head

I hear angels sing in your voice

When you pull me close

Feelings I've never known

They mean everything

And leave me no choice

Light on my heart, light on my feet

Light in your eyes I can't even speak

Do you even know how you make me weak

I'm a lightweight

Better be careful what you say

With every word I'm blown away

You're in control of my heart

I'm a lightweight

Easy to fall, easy to break

With every move my whole world shakes

Keep me from falling apart

My eyes locked with Brick's who was trying his best to ignore my plead.

Make a promise, please

You'll always be in reach

Just in case I need

You there when I call

This is all so new

Seems too good to be true

Could this really be

A safe place to fall

Light on my heart, light on my feet

Light in your eyes I can't even speak

Do you even know how you make me weak, oh whoa?

I'm a lightweight

Better be careful what you say

With every word I'm blown away

You're in control of my heart

I'm a lightweight

Easy to fall, easy to break

With every move my whole world shakes

Keep me from falling apart

Keep me from falling down

Drowned in your love

It's almost all too much

Handle with care

Say you'll be there-

A tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly rubbed it away continuing to sing.

Oh, I'm a lightweight

Better be careful what you say

With every word I'm blown away

You're in control of my heart

I'm a lightweight

Easy to fall, easy to break

With every move my whole world shakes

Keep me from falling apart

Keep me from falling apart

Keep me from falling apart, oh

Falling apart

I didn't realize until the end that I had sang to Brick so while everyone was appluding we just stared at eachother nethier bothered to look away. The announcers voice brought me back to reality and I stepped off stage taking a seat next to Robin. Who had an 'I told you so .' Expression on her face.

CXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX

"Hey are you Rachel?" I nodded and the man handed me a pink slip. " I was asked to give this to you." I looked at the slip and ran outside in panic.

" It's been a while." Came Him's voice. " I warned you about interfering." He quickly pulled out his gun and fired to shots I was able to move out the way but one bullet went right through my shoulder. " Dont hide Blossom it's unbecoming and frankly an insult to my training." Him now stood next to me, he grabbed my neck and lifted me up. " We tried so hard to tare you two down after you fell in love and we figured if we can't take you down alone do it together so we gave Brick the call told him to end you we didn't know about your little situation we knew it was perfect he never wanted to leave but when Mojo told him that you were an agent he was pissed the look in his eyes when he found out you lied, Oh What about the look in your eyes when you found out he left." Him let go of me and I dropped to the ground taking a huge breath. Him kneeled to my level before continuing. " We figured you'd kill eachother so we wouldn't have to do anything but you two were still so in love we gaave up. We did the only thing we could. We brainwashed you that's why you didn't recognize eachother at the building but somehow you two managed to brake the Brainwash you guys are pains do you know that." Him stood up pointing the gun at my head. " We work so hard we give you everything and you betray us."

" You sent me on the mission it's your fault. Sorry it didn't turn out how you would have liked but that's all on you."

"To hell it is you betrayed 's why I can't wait to skin your little boyfriend alive then when I'm done your kids will be next I want you to lose all that I did I want you to have NOTHING." Two more shots were let off. My eyes snapped shut and I waited. I waited for the last ounce of life to slip through me. I waited to take my last breath but. It never happened, I opened my eyes and saw the gun drop from Him's hands he/she ( I have no idea what Him is.) fell to the floor clear shot right through the chest. Bubbles ran to my side hugging me like her life depended on it.

Buttercup was tring to calm Robbin down.

Butch and Boomer were trying to get rid of Him's Body.

And Brick he dropped his gun and ran over to me Bubbles immediately moved letting him take her place. " I'm sorry I didn't Beleive you." I whispered. He shook his head saying it didn't matter. I sat there for a moment just being held in his arms made me feel better.

One down One to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" I can't Beleive your an assassin. My first real friend and I find out your a lied too." Robin stormed into my room the next morning demanding answers. " I trusted you with everything Blossom yeah that's right I know your real name now. " She plopped onto my bed arms crossed and eyes full of anger.

" Robin I nerver meant to hurt you, when I took this job it was for your protection I never excepted to actually gain you as a friend. I want you to know besides my name and occupation I never lied to you I'm sorry for that but I want to still be friends please don't let me lose you as a friend." She looked up dropping her arms she shrugged.

" I guess I mean you did help me get back the love Of my life so." She stood up and held her hand out to me. " Friends." I put my hand in hers shaking it.

"Friends."

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

Okay Him is dead and Robin knows tune in next chapter to see how Buttercup, Butch,Bubbles and Boomer are doing.


End file.
